Child Development
by tinkertot95
Summary: What happens...when two rivals are forced to be married for a school project? What if it turns out...they don't really hate each other as much as they think. HikaruXOc T for some profane language but I'll try to keep it to a minimum
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Child Development. No this is not a story about The twins having pretty baybays with another set of twins, it's about Hikaru growing as a person and blah, but without Haruhi coaxing him out. _

_Hinata: Just shut up and quit making that idiot sound like a good person...because he's not! _

_Hikari: Sorry about her, she's the more rambunctious twin._

_Me: I know...I created you guys...you cute little mutants you._

_Hinata: Shut up...seriously you're giving me a headache._

_Me: I will make you kiss *******!_

_Hinata: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **a piece of her soul dies** _

_Hikari: Anyway, shouldn't you let them know that you only own Hinata and myself? That Ouran belongs to Hatori-sama?_

_Me: Right you are Hikari! Anyway...I want you all to enjoy this story and please tell me what you think of it, and how I could do better...meh you know the drill...now without further adieu, here is Child Development **helps Hikari drag Hinata back home, stopping to hit play before leaving**_

"Class, I'm about to announce who the partners are for the upcoming project. There will be no trading partners. So put aside any grudges and work for the sake of my sanity, and your grade." The teacher stands at the front of the class and I sit next to my twin sister, filing my nails. This is just wonderful. I'm going to get paired with some guy who'll push all the work from the baby doll onto me. Oh yeah, this is child development by the way. Mom decided that it was time we learn how much work goes into taking care of a baby...as if I need that right now. A piece of wadded up paper hits the back of my head and I turn around to glare at it's owner, Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachiin. They consider us their rivals...why? I'll never REALLY know, am I really interested? Not in the slightest bit, it's their choice if they want to make an enemy out of Hinata and Hikari Suninozuka. Yes, that is in relation to Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka. We're like some mutant hybrid of the two, very deadly, and very...innocent looking. Maybe they think we're going to take away their precious upperclassmen. They are apart of this stupid club I could care less about...

"Hinata Suninozuka and Hikaru Hitachiin" I consider stabbing myself with a pencil then and there. I stand.

"Teacher, there must be some mistake." She shakes her head and I feel my eyes almost literally bulge out of my head. "But, I can't work with him, he makes me physically ill."

"Sit down Hinata. Move to sit with your partner." Then the teacher calls my sister's name and that thing's brother's name. I look at her and reluctantly switch places with the younger Hitachiin. Hikari's the older twin in our set. She was born a good five to ten minutes before me.

"Hey Hinata, looks like we're married now." Hikaru looks at me with a sly grin, probably something like he tries to use in that club he's in.

"You repulsive cretin, if you think this will be some sick twisted way to make my life a living hell, don't even bother. AND we are not married, we are partners in this project." He points at the board and I read where the teacher has put. 'Each student shall be partnered and ''married'' and take care of a child for two months. "We're divorced and have shared custody over the child, which in one case or the other shall be named Rika, or Kazuko. Oh also, the child shall bear my last name and you shall be shunned."

"You aren't demanding at all. I was willing to set aside our differences for this project. Are you sure you aren't secretly in love with me? It would make this a lot easier"

"Don't patronize me. You will regret it, remember Hikari's the one who follows the Haninozuka way. I follow Morinozuka, anything goes."

"Hinata, look we have a daughter" Hikari cradles the baby that was handed to her and kisses the dolls head adoringly. She takes in my expression. "Oh come on Hina, it's only two months, can't you tolerate him for that long?" I shake my head. "For me?" She gives me puppy dog eyes and I reluctantly look at Hikaru.

"Just because my sister has asked for my cooperation...I shall comply." I sigh, admitting defeat and Hikaru grins.

"So you'll admit that we are married, and have a beautiful baby girl? Little Rika Hitachiin, that has a nice ring to it." Hikaru cradles the baby and I sigh.

"I suppose." I lay my head down glumly and the class continues. Would you like to know the most depressing part about my day? Those Hitachiin boys are in all of our classes, which I suppose is convenient for this project. We don't have to trade off the baby every other period or whatever. If we aren't all together we're with one of them at all times and it honestly makes me want to shoot something...or someone...or myself. Next period Hikaru and I have a free period. This is where my everlasting doom is set to begin. I just know he's going to call me Mrs. Hitachiin or something. He's already ruined the future name of my future for real daughter. I suppose that's my own fault...but still. I hate his guts with an intense burning passion.

"Hinata, baby Rika's crying for her mommy." The high-tech baby doll isn't really crying but I take this as a hint that he doesn't want to hold her anymore so I sit up out of my gloom and take the baby in my arms. Subconsciously, I start rocking her back and forth and soon enough I hear the light snores. This is kind of creepy...but she is at least a cute doll...I've seen some of the others and well...they aren't that cute. "Hey you're really good at that..." Hikaru looks at me in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable. I glare up at him through my bangs which have fallen in my face. Carefully setting the baby in the baby seat we have, I sit up and swipe my bangs out of my face with vicious motions.

"If you ever look at me that way again, I will gauge your eyes out WITH a rusty spoon. You got that?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hitachiin." A little piece of me died just now. Then I see salvation, Takashi has just walked into the classroom and I run to me.

"Takashi save me! I don't want to be Mrs. Hitachiin!" He holds me back at arm's length looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed. So quickly in a humming bird type way I explain to him the project.

"I'm only teasing her Mori-senpei. I don't mean any harm by it. I'm just simply trying to be a good father keep the family together."

"I'm only married to you because it's a grade." I sullenly go to tend to the now crying Rika. Takashi walks over.

"She's cute...what's her name?" I smile up at him...Takashi is a good...bajillion feet tall. So usually when someone's talking to him, they're usually looking up.

"Rika...Rika" I grind my teeth together. "Hitachiin." He knows of my intense hatred for the other twins and he accepts it. I don't really try to make it a secret. "She wishes her Uncle Shii-kun would kendo her father's butt into non-existence don't you my sweet baby girl."

"What did you do to Hinata to make her hate you so much Hikaru?" he asks looking at the red-headed devil and he just shrugs. OH he knows perfectly well what he did! The first day I got here! He...he...immediately came onto me, then started being a jerk when I called the club borderline prostitutes...of course I know that they aren't...now. How was I supposed to know? I'd never even heard of host clubs until I got to this forsaken school. It's terrible. Then it only got worse when he just started being a jerk just because he could. I swear I could kill him! He even stole my pocky once! YOU DON'T STEAL MY POCKY! "Well, by any means...make the best of it Hinata, who knows maybe something good will come out of this, oh please don't forget that Satoshi asked if you would watch him at kendo practice today. He thinks he needs your guidance."

"My guidance? He's probably one of the only people who could defeat me in a match." I look up from the baby.

"That's exactly why I told you to join the kendo team, but..." he doesn't finish because he catches the glare.

"That involves effort Takashi, don't forget that." I'm what one could call a very, very lazy person. I don't like unnecessary activities. "I won't forget though" I shrug. "It's the least I can do...for the services he has offered to carry out" I feel the evil smirk crawl onto my face before I can stop it and immediately regret it because Takashi looks at me sternly.

"Be good." Those are his last two words before walking off to do...ah who knows what. He may be like a big brother to me, but he's still a mystery.

"When you're done at kendo can you come to the club?" I look at HIM with a glare in my eyes. I'm still rocking Rika.

"Why? Wouldn't that interfere with the profits or whatever it is Kyouya-senpei's always going on about?" I don't pay a lot of attention usually...

"Actually it's quite the opposite, you see, Kyouya-senpei believes that if you and your sister brought the babies in and we took care of them together and whatnot it might have a positive effect on profits and whatever."

"You're using our child to get money..." I shake my head and coo to the baby. "Don't worry, mummy would never exploit you like that, because your mummy isn't a sadistic moron, no she isn't." Hikaru just smiles. "Oh fine, Takashi's my ride home anyway." I sigh and sit back. Pretty soon Rika goes back to sleep and I put her in the baby seat and complete my homework for the day, thank goodness. I hate homework.

~After School~

"So, then he decided to call me Mrs. Hitachiin! The nerve of that jerk!" Satoshi and I are working on stamina with a nice, long run. Since I made this promise prior to this hell hole of a project, Hikaru is babysitting Rika.

"Well, it sounds to me like he has a big crush on you. Why else would he be so...willing to do this project? You said that he didn't protest at all?" I shake my head.

"Hikaru Hitachiin doesn't care about me. You're nuts" I pull out my cell phone and look at the time. "Well, it's time for me to go be Mommy. Keep it up Satoshi, you're doing great" I pat him on the arm before I jog in the opposite direction, back to the girl's locker room where a shower and my comfy clothes wait for me.

~At the Club~

"Hey Hinata" Hikari waves at me from across the room. Hikaru glances up at me for a moment before getting back to 'work'. The nerve he had to get my sister to babysit... I roll my eyes and go collect our little bundle of joy.

"Hinata, can you come here for a second?" That phrase is what began my torture. Reluctantly I turned away from my sister and walked over to Hikaru and his fan girls.

"Hinata, what's it like to be married to Hikaru?" One of the fan girls asks me. I look at her like she's an idiot before answering.

"It feels like a thousand burning suns have filled my brain and committed suicide, that is exactly how happy I am to be doing this project with Hikaru as his 'wife' " They take that comment as me being really happy. I almost snap his neck when I feel his arm go around my shoulders.

"She's a great mother to our little Rika. Hinata's a really nurturing person." I'll give him that...I can be nurturing.

"Yeah real nurturing." I am 'feeding' her a bottle now. I can't take it another moment though. "Coming Hikari!" I call standing up and gently placing Rika into Hikaru's arms. "When she's done, which should be in about five minutes, burp her gently. Do you know how?" I am still supporting Rika. Hikaru's arms are warm against mine. He looks me in the eyes, for a moment he looks a little panicked then he smiles softly.

"You don't have to worry Hinata, she's safe with me." His tone is gentle and I'm not sure if it's sincere or if it's for his guests. That frustrates me beyond belief. I stand up straight and walk over to my sister, who's sitting with Kaoru. They are alone...for now.

"Why does he hate me?" I slump onto one of the couches that is across from them. Hikari looks up at me smiling a supportive smile.

"I'm sure he doesn't HATE you...Kaoru, since you are the more rational twin, can you tell us what's up?" He's holding my baby niece Miyu.

"Well, to clear my name, I have no issues with either of you. If you're asking my opinion, I think Hikaru expresses strong feelings, portrayed as hate because he isn't exactly sure what to think of having another set of twins so close to us."

"That was surprisingly...intellectual. Kaoru's off my hitlist." Hikari marks a mental note of that with a shake of her head.

"Maybe he likes you" She says simply and I shoot death rays out of my eyes, she sort of shrinks back at that.

"Satoshi said that exact same thing. Some family you two are. Hikaru is my arch nemesis. Numero uno on my hitlist. There is no way in hello Takashi" I smile up at him.

"Why aren't you with Hikaru?" he asks as he gets a tray of cake off the main tray behind us. I purse my lips before answering smoothly.

"I'm on my mommy break and I figured it would make him look good if he took care of the baby on his own."

"Hinata she won't burp" I sigh and make a gun with my fingers 'shooting' myself in the head. I walk over there and gently take the baby.

"He really did try Hinata, she just seems to be stubborn." As I gently pat the high tech baby doll on the back, she lets out a tiny, quiet burp.

"Oh, she's stubborn just like her mummy." Stupid fan girls. Otaku are really annoying sometimes, especially when it's over something as stupid as a boy. Well...this boy.

"Or maybe she's chosen a favorite parent." Kyouya states simply as he walks by. Talk about dropping bombs...this one was a big one.

"Oh! Poor Hikaru! I'm sure that's not it! She probably...oh no club hours are over..." she frowns. "I'm sure Rika loves both you and Hinata equally. I'll see you Monday." The girls file out and I sigh. Once they are all gone I scoot as far away from him as possible.

"I'll hand it to you...you're a really great actress...a thousand burning suns committing suicide inside of your brain..." Hikaru sighs and starts cleaning up the tea things.

"You aren't half bad either. 'She's safe with me Hinata, there's nothing you will ever have to worry about again because I'm a sexist male who thinks that there is no way that I could let anything happen to my beautiful family' " I say this looking up through my eyelashes for exaggeration. "They were eating out of the palm of your hand." he seems to ignore that comment. "What? You're ignoring me now?" he doesn't say anything. This starts plucking at my nerves like feathers until finally I'm down to my last one... "Just make sure you come get your daughter in the morning." I pack away the baby things and 'super model walk' away from him. If he can ignore me, I can ignore him.

"Hey Hinata, you don't mind if Kaoru hangs out with us for a while do you?" I glare at her. Silently conveying what she already knows. "That's the point" she says in a sing song voice which turns on the ultra death rays in my eyes.

"Hinata, put aside your differences for this one project, it's worth a big part of your grade and it's time that you start forgiving and forgetting."

"You hate me Takashi, don't you." I feel tears prick at my eyes as everyone starts ganging up on me. "Do whatever you want sister dearest. I don't care. I'm calling Jeeves." I take out my cell phone.

"Kaoru...kind of said he could give us a lift home..." I don't think the death rays could be put on a higher setting.

"I hate you. You're on my list Hikari! Right under that icky mailman who tried to assault us!" she sighs in a patient way. "Well then damn it! Let's leave I'm so done here." Then I get an evil plot. "Hey Tama..I mean Daddy!" I call out.

"Your son Hikaru married me without your permission. That's incestuous and wrong because he didn't have your blessing." Hikaru looks up and glares at me.

"Yeah, well you're the one who went and had the baby!" He shoots back. Tamaki is just in shock filled tears at this conversation.

"MY POOR POOR INNOCENT DAUGHTER WHAT DID THAT SHADY BOY DO TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU? WAAAAH! MOMMMMMA!" He runs to Kyouya, who explains to him the situation.

"I hate you Kyouya-senpei. You're on my list under Hikaru." I take out the actual hitlist that I've taken to writing down and scratch out Kaoru as number two and mark Kyouya down, as well as Hikari.

"I'm not sure about you all...but I'm sort of concerned that she actually HAS the list right in front of her."

"I wouldn't worry about it Hikaru." Then he takes in my death rays and shudders involuntarily. "Hinata, can I speak to you in private?"

"I don't know senpei, my hubby might get JEALOUS and start throwing things. Then I'd have to rush into my plans...and I'd have to ask you for a favor and I don't feel like being a servant gecko"

"Just follow me." He sighs and starts walking, I leave the baby with my capable sister and follow Kyouya into the conjoining room that's sometimes used for costume changes.

"What is it senpei?" I take a seat on a table and he looks at me, seemingly into my soul, and writes something down in that forsaken black book he's always carrying.

"Well, I just wanted to know...why you hold a grudge against Hikaru." I chuckle darkly. A lot of people want to know this one. Normally I get too lazy to tell it so Hikari usually does for me.

"Well, when we first got here as you know...they came onto us as they do any girl because I swear on my pocky stash, they'll hump anything that moves...anyway..when I didn't quite understand what the club was and called you all borderline prostitutes, he got all mad and started being a jerk. That's the day that he got put onto the list. Since then...I don't know we've just bumped heads. That's what started it all, the intense hatred came later when he started being a jerk 24/7. He stopped having remorse so I did too."

"I see that's very interesting...you're free to go." I shrug and hop off the table and go scream at the three traitors to get their butts in gear so I can go home. I can't help but feel disconcerted...I don't like that gleam in Kyouya's eyes...it's almost a sinister look.


	2. Chapter 2

_Poison Innocence- Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much for the review! You totally revamped my confidence in this story! _

_Hinata: WOMAN I TOLD YOU TO JUST GET TO THE STORY!_

_Me: Shut up Hinata, I'm thanking the first reviewer of this story! Sorry she's so rude. I just can't control her sometimes._

_Hikari: Join the club...**sigh**_

_Me: Well...okay as long as there are fresh cookies..and pocky. Anyway! Welcome to chapter two! I hope you all enjoy! I know i'm having such a good time writing this! I just wanted you to listen to the song Trade Mistakes by Panic at the Disco and tell me if you think it sort of suits Hikaru and Hinata...I think it does, but I'm just an otaku for Panic at the Disco...heh well before Hinata adds me to the hitlist...here's chapter 2! _

_Hinata: FINALLY!_

_Hikari: **Drags Hinata away**_

"Why in the name of the Pocky gods are YOU in our room?" I glare at the Hitachiin boys. Kaoru got on my bad side again...

"Hikari invited us to play Wii." Hikaru looks up at me with that smug smile that lights the hatred in my heart anew. I notice which controller he has...and it happens to be **my**blue controller.

"Why are you doing this to me Kari!" I whine going over to my bed and closing the curtain before sitting in the extreme back corner. The baby, who has been sleeping, wakes up and I pick her up and try to give her the pacifier but that isn't what she wants, so then I change the diaper and that quiets her. Soon enough, she goes back to sleep with me rocking her gently. I open the curtains over my window and open it. The fresh air helps calm my irritation a bit. The sun is going down now, so the sight is something else. Kari and I chose this room because of the view...Of course I stole this area for my bed. It can easily be closed off from everything else. I may be loud sometimes...but I really am a private person. My sister knows the most about me, but not everything. She doesn't know that, so I let her think she knows everything.

"Hey Hinata? Can we talk?" I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't hear Hikaru approach. He hasn't come fully to me, since the curtain is still closed but my irritation sparks again.

"What is there to talk about? If it's the baby, we're perfectly fine without you." I hear him sigh. I'm not sure if it's out of anger.

"I know that. I meant we need to talk about us...I mean uh a truce. For the project" I roll my eyes at that remark.

"Fine, you may enter." He opens the curtain to walk through, then he closes it again. He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Hinata, we can't go on like this" his voice is nearly a whisper. I don't know why, Kari and Kaoru are screaming over their game. I think it's Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 or whatever. Curse my lack of attention.

"Are you apologizing?" I look up at him from the baby for the first time since he came over here.

~Super Hikaru POV!~

A set of curious ice blue eyes meet mine and I bite back the blush that threatens to show on my face.

"No! I didn't do anything wrong!" A fire ignites itself in her eyes and I get a feeling of intense dread. Are these the death rays of terror she sends when she is intensely ticked off? She's glared at me before, but never this intensely.

"Get out of my house." Her voice is shaking with intense anger and she sets the baby down on her pillow scooting across. I stand up and back away a little bit.

"No, we've got to call a truce. There is no way we can go on like this, not if we want a good grade." She knows i'm right. I watch as she goes through like five different emotions in a total of a bout three seconds. Some that I can't even place. Finally, her face re-contorts back to normal.

"As much as I hate to admit this, you're right. If I kill you, then we both will fail the project, you fail life either way..."

"Anyway" I say, cutting her off. "I have a few conditions for our truce." She nods. I take that as my sign to continue. "First off, I'll need you to act a little less malevolent at club..."

"Who said I was going back to the club. I had no intentions of doing so...I'm uh...joining the kendo team!"

"You're not good at lying. I need you to be at the club. Please, it gets Kyouya-senpei off my back for a while. Besides, like you said" I grin. "With you there, I can show off my more sensitive side with our little Rika and it doesn't look good when my little wife isn't obeying me." That's all I get out before she's tackling me with her hands rung around my neck. It all happens a little fast. At first, Hikari tries to restrain her, but Hinata is way too strong for that so it takes Kaoru to pull her off of me.

"What did you say to her!" Kaoru yells over the confusion of the colorful line of curse words coming out of Hinata's mouth.

"He is being a sexist..." she's cut off by Hikari clapping her hand over her mouth so the next words come out mumbled.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Kaoru says which causes Hinata to struggle further. Hikari puts Hinata in a headlock and they are sitting on the floor. They both look a little scary.

"What. Did. You. Say." Hikari enunciates each word in a threatening way. She may be holding her sister back from me, but she has a threatening gleam in her eyes.

"I suggested that we make a truce and I may have said something...that set her off..." I try to avoid it specifically.

"Please tell me it wasn't something extremely sexist...if it was...well then you're in trouble..." Hikari shakes her head sadly. "Hinata is a very feministic person."

"You bet your ass I am!" she screams after biting her own sister's arm. Hikari just sighs and tightens her headlock.

"What's going on in here." Mori-senpei walks in and takes in the scene. "Let me rephrase that question. What the hell did you do to my little sister?" I nearly die at his expression. I've never heard him curse before. The look in his eyes is deadly. Suddenly, Hikari loses her grip and Hinata breaks free standing up and running forward to kill me...then she passes out. She limply falls forward and on natural instinct I rush forward and catch her. She's very light and seems very delicate. I feel that my eyes are wide, i'm also aware that i'm blushing. I quickly try to stop that.

"Uh...well you see Mori-senpei...uhmm." She wakes up then and stands up. She straightens herself and steadies herself against a wall before talking.

"We were plotting a truce Takashi...and I was showing him the difference between the Suninozuka way, and the Morinozuka way." No way...she just totally saved my life. That was a very convincing lie.

"That looked more like a 'I'm going to kill you' face, rather than showing an example of the difference."

"Can you ever really tell the difference when it's with me?" He seems to accept this fact...if that can pass as an example...I would hate to see what she's fully capable of strength wise.

"Touche" he nods in approval and turns his back and heads for the door. "Oh, Hinata, be careful, I don't want you to pass out anymore."

"Yosh Tockashi" She says in an exaggerated manner...Yosh? That's a new one. "Now go away so we can take care of our children, geez." He smiles at the female twins before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"I'll create a truce with you, just never talk about me as your wife in that manner again. Call me anything else but your little wife." Her tone is serious and her eyes scream a little bit of confusion. I let it go and just nod dumbly.

~Super Kaoru POV!~

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." Hikari waves at me before closing the door. She's really different from Hinata. I make my way to the limo where my brother is waiting. I get in and he looks like he's lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about Hikaru?" I ask buckling my seat belt. He doesn't look at me for a little while.

"Why would she save me? Mori-senpei looked like he was about ready to kill me...and she just gave such a simple answer...when a moment before...she was ready to kill me." I figured he was thinking about that. Hikari thinks that Hinata has feelings for Hikaru...but she isn't aware of them...or if she is she is caught up in some kind of vendetta. Either way we're both screwed over. We have the most stubborn siblings in the world. We agreed that this assignment could be good for them...I still think it is, but I know it's putting a lot of stress of both of them. It's only been a day and she's tried to kill him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she didn't think that even you deserved the wrath of Mori-senpei. He did look pretty scary."

"I don't like thinking it...but what if there's some other motive behind her actions? I mean did you see that look in her eyes?" Does he mean the confusion?

"She just looked a little confused to me...she did pass out though. I don't know Hikaru, I wouldn't worry too much about it now."

"I guess your right..." I know he isn't going to stop thinking about it so I leave him to stare out the window.

_I'm so sorry! I just didn't know where to go with this chapter. I promise the next one will be a lot better! So why is Hikaru so stuck on why Hinata saved him? Dun duuuuuuuuuuuh dunnnnnn. Tune in next chapter to see where things are...for now. _

_A bien tot _


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! (also for the lollipop Poison Innocence! WOOOOT!) This is just getting more fun by the second! I've just been getting inspired by things i'm learning in English class. Heh heh heh **Evil grin. **Anyhoo, this chapter is dedicated to my cousin who just turned 12. YAYYY! So yeah, keep reading and reviewing! You all are giving me a lot of confidence in my writing! Also, you could check out The Shadow Queen. It's another fanfic i'm writing, but this one is a KyoXOC story. It's going a little slow now, but i'm trying to keep updating. It's a little bit more serious than i'm planning on making this one. I promise I'll try to make it more amusing. Also, when it doesn't start out with a Super blah blah blah POV, it's Hinata. I just thought I would say that. I'm doing the different points of view to see how everyone is feeling. Uh yeah so enjoy chapter three of Child Development. MUCH LOVE! _

The alarm I set to wake me up joins in with the annoying ringtone I set for Hikaru. I made it an annoying one so I would know when not to answer. Now it sort of is necessary since he's picking up the baby soon. I sit up and stare at my phone which is totally spazzing out for a second before picking it up. I hit the green button and hold the phone to my ear.

"What do you want?" I know I sound tired...this is probably because I stayed up a little too late playing Just Dance 2 with Hikari.

"We've been at your house for an hour already, no one will answer the door and I've been calling you all morning." He doesn't sound much more awake than me. I don't know why, he's probably a loser who's in bed before midnight. The baby didn't even fuss that much.

"Well, i'm coming just give me a chance to find some pants." I hang up and find a pair of sweatpants and throw a hoodie on before dragging Hikari from her bed. She wakes up and stands up throwing on a hoodie. I put my hood up and we head downstairs to let the twins in.

"Took you long enough." Hikaru walks through the door and I glare at him. It's only half hearted though, because it's too early for life.

"I was perfecting my dancing skills thank you. Besides, if I hadn't played she would have beat my score." I turn and start walking towards the stairs. I feel everyone follow me and once I get to the room I start collecting the baby things and put them in the diaper bag, after changing Rika's clothes I put her in the baby seat.

"Dancing skills?" Hikaru asks, then he looks at the game case that's sitting on the coffee table and sighs. "Just Dance? Really?"

"It's only the best game ever. Well...except for Rock Band." He just shakes his head, and then yawns.

"Anyway, I'll bring Rika back tomorrow...unless you want us to hang out for a while." I don't know why, but there looks to be a little hope in his eyes.

"I don't see why not. It might be good for the babies if we spend time together" I glare at her and she smiles.

"They are dolls. They just require someone to change their diaper, feed them, and someone to hold them. They can't tell if their parents hate each other."

"How do you know that? Maybe baby Rika wants to spend time with her mommy and her daddy. Did you ever think of that?"

~Super Hikaru POV!~

You can call it a hunch if you want to, but I can't stand it right now...that glare she's giving me. It makes me feel really weird. It's not like an irritation...it's...i'm not sure how to explain it. _Love. _No way...it's not love...wait who said that? _Just forget who said it, you need to apologize to Hinata. You won't feel better until you do. _Wait...apologize for what? Yesterday? _No you idiot, for everything. _What's everything? _Really? Maybe she's right, you are an idiot. _Hey aren't you like my subconscious or something?

"Hikaru! Get your head out of the clouds I said you could stay alright!" Hinata looks angry and I sort of blush back into reality.

"Oh okay...heh uh yeah so Just Dance...wanna teach me how to play?" That earns a look from Kaoru. He stares for a moment and nods.

"It's easy...you hold the remote in your right hand and dance like they do on the screen." She goes over to the TV and turns it on. The game is still set up for two players.

"Are you going to dance with me?" She looks at me for a moment then giggles in an evil way. That glint in her eyes...

"Sure" She, with expertise and speed, goes to a song and hits play before I even know what it is. She makes it start and I try to follow along.

"Wait what is this? Oh god...Hot Stuff...I blush as the song goes on and by the end of it, my arms feel like jello.

"Wanna do another Hika-kun?" That smile...it's patronizing. "Come on, didn't you have fun?" Her pout reminds me of a supermodel. I might have to talk to Mom...wait what am I thinking!

"No, I think I'll pass, why don't you and Hikari play?" She makes and face and Hikari jumps in the air going and setting up another game. The same one that she and Kaoru were playing yesterday. Hinata sighs dramatically and plops onto a blue bean bag chair.

"Take a seat, knowing my sister you'll be here until she totally kills your brother in this game." I nod and sit down in the purple bean bag chair next to her. She scoots away a little bit.

~End Hikaru POV~

Why did he sit right beside me? Maybe he's planning on stabbing me or something. Maybe I should run... _Maybe you should stop being paranoid. _Maybe you should shut your f...wait who said that? _Shut up and pay attention. I think that you should give Hikaru a chance of redemption. _He doesn't want to apologize for anything. He doesn't even understand what started the whole feud. _Have you considered telling him why it all started? _He doesn't even care. Don't you start going on like Kari and Satoshi! I'll kill you. _How can you kill your subconscious without killing yourself? _You greatly underestimate me subconscious. _Anyway, give him a chance. I don't think you'll regret it. _

"Hikaru, would you like to know why I forever curse your immortal soul?" I say it so calmly and he kind of looks scared.

"Yeah, why do you hate his immortal soul?" Kaoru and Hikari say at the same exact time and they look at each other.

"Uh...sure" He gulps. I don't think he means to, so it makes me smile. So he's scared of me now? Good. That's what I want.

"I hate you...because when we first moved here...when we first visited the club, you came onto us...and while I now know that it was your 'job', I called you borderline prostitutes...it seems like from that point on, you were a jerk to me without any remorse. Which as a consequence, caused me to stop wanting to give you chances of redemption." _Say you gave up hope. _Shut up. "I gave up hope." What the hell just happened? _I win!_ Burn in hell subconscious.

"You're...still upset over that?" His gaze is neither malicious nor cold...it's a soft gaze. It sort of scares me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Then there is a knock on the door. "Come in" I call sweetly. A maid walks in with a package and I accept it. "Thank you." I smile up at her and she bows before leaving.

"What is it?" Hikari pauses her game and sits on her knees on the floor in front of me. I shrug and start opening it. I read the note that's on top of the bubble wrap and paper.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_While my heart yearns to be near you again, we can't be together _

_for I am still under the apprenticeship of my father. _

_I hope you will accept this bottle of perfume that I have made just for you..._

_please give me only in return the gift of you wearing it._

_Yours truly, _

_Pierre _

I feel the blush on my cheeks. Hikari takes the note and reads it. All of a sudden she explodes into happy fits of giggles.

"Who's that from?" Hikaru asks as I pull the bottle out of the bubble wrap, safely tucking the it(the bubble wrap) away for later. The bottle is pretty and it says "L'Amour"

"It's from an old friend of mine." The blush is still hot on my cheeks. I try to calm myself down but the fact that I smelled the perfume doesn't help.

"More like an old flame! Oh Pierre!" Hikari glomps me and smells the perfume and 'faints' in exaggeration.

"Puh-lease Hikari, Pierre and I are never ever going to be no matter how much 'his heart yearns to be near me again'. You know every year since we met he's sent me a bottle for my birthday. There's even a little bottle of _Blue Rivera _for you. "

"But that's from his younger brother Luc." She accepts the little bottle from me. "Luc didn't specially design a perfume for me." I sigh rolling my eyes.

"Would you mind if I smelled it?" Hikaru's voice has dropped considerably and I hand him the bottle. He smells the nozzle appreciatively. "It smells pretty, It seems like it would go with your normal scent rather well." Then he freezes and looks like he's about to throw up. I grin and take this as a moment for revenge.

"My normal scent huh?" I feel my grin grow wider. "So where do you get off sniffing me like a creeper huh?"

"It's just at certain circumstances...it's sort of impossible not to...uh...oh just forget it." If he were Tamaki-senpei I swear he'd be in a corner sulking.

"Hey I hope you girls don't mind, but our Mom wants you to come over and meet her." I raise my eye brow at Kaoru.

"This isn't a scheme?" He shakes his head. "you sure?" Hikari nods in assurance of that. "Are you lying to me?" they shake their heads.

"Nope, Hikari and I have nothing to do with it see?" He shows me his phone and the contact says mom...the message says.

_CHAA! Bring them over! Let me meeet them! Love you honey! XOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Alright...just let me at least get a shower." I go to my closet and grab the necessities. I grab a plain black tee shirt and some jeans as well as the obvious things one SHOULD wear. I'm not judging those who don't...I just find it gross.

After my shower, Hikari takes one which leaves me to sit with the Hitachiin boys. We're now sitting downstairs. I'm sitting on the chair across from the couch and they're sitting on, you guessed it, the couch. I lean down to make sure my converse are tied for probably the third time in the past couple of minutes. No one is saying anything which makes it awkward. I may not like Hikaru...but Kaoru could at least attempt to start a conversation.

"That's a very plain outfit..." Hikaru notes nonchalantly. I get the sudden urge to flip him off but I don't.

"Why does it matter to you what I wear? It's my body and i'll clothe myself anyway I deem fit, even if that means parading around...''

"We get it...I only noted that...because usually anytime we take someone home to meet mom they dress their best to try and impress her."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. Hikari wants to meet her, so I'm going along because...well that's what twins do for each other. But it seems like i'm the only twin who makes any sacrifices in this relationship."

"She only wants what is good for you...otherwise we wouldn't be doing this." I'm aware of him saying it, but I pretend not to notice by becoming preoccupied with my shoe. I lick my finger and wipe off a scuff.

"Where are you guys going?" Takashi walks into the living area in his kendo stuff. I look up at him and smile.

"We're about to go pick out our dream houses. Then we're going to get married for real and have little red headed dumb asses."

"I don't like it when your sarcastic with me Hinata" He grumbles walking up the stairs almost running into Hikari who's scrambling down in a really cute outfit. The twins' mom is her favorite designer of all time. Whenever we have to get dresses for fancy stuff, Hikari always gets them ordered from her.

"Alright! I'm ready." I laugh seeing what Hikaru means and she looks at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing sister, don't forget your jacket, I don't want you to catch a cold." I take her jacket from a maid who I'd asked to grab it for me. She sighs and accepts it.

"Where's yours?" I shrug and head for the door. Mitskuni is there holding it. I smile and accept it.

"Thanks Mitskuni, have a good spar with Takashi." He runs off in his cute child like way and that's the last I will see of him for a while.

~Super Hikari POV~

My sister walks out the door and waits for Hikaru to open the limo door for her. Claiming that if she's going to be his 'wife' he sure as hell better treat her like a princess. He even added in a bow, which probably earned him some brownie points. After Hinata gets into the limo I slide in after her followed by Hikaru then Kaoru gets in closing the door. Kaoru is sitting with Hikaru in the seat that faces behind the car. So I think up an excuse that will put Hikaru next to Hinata.

"Hikaru, would you mind trading me places? I prefer to sit in the seat your sitting in." He's holding onto Rika.

"Uh sure...I don't see why not." We switch seats and Hinata glares at me which sort of makes me flinch. I'm not used to this much hatred. It really wasn't a lie...this IS my favorite seat in a limo. Rika starts to cry and Hikaru tries various things until finally Hinata's fed up and takes her, grabbing the bottle out of the diaper bag and starts feeding the baby. Hikaru throws her a look full of gratitude.

"It's morning...she hasn't had a bottle since last night...so it was pretty obvious...frightfully obvious actually. You sure you can handle her tonight?"

"I'll be fine Hinata. Gosh you can trust me you know." If only he knew...She really can't trust him. All her life she's only been able to trust three people. Me, Takashi, and Mitskuni. Our parents...weren't always the most...supportive and loving. Actually...We moved in with Takashi while the mansion we used to live in here is restored. Our parents are living in England right now. It's really kind of a good thing I think. It might give Hinata a chance to burst out of the carefully made bomb shelter she's put herself in. It should be done soon and we'll be living there with our staff. I do like living here..but sometimes I feel like Hinata would grow more if she weren't always trying to make sure she made Takashi proud.

~End Super Hikari POV~

"God where do you live? In the boondocks?" Hikaru looks up at me slightly confused. I sigh and roll my eyes. "You guys need to listen to country music. I swear. Maybe that's why we don't get along."

"You and I both know that's not it. You told me why you hated me earlier. Remember?" I look at him.

"I did?" He facepalms. "I really don't remember it. Oh well. I guess maybe you can start trying to gain my respect." I know that sounds smug and snotty. I don't really care though. I don't know if I want to forgive him.

"I...I'm...s-s..." He sighs. "Look I'm...so...sorry for hurting your feelings." I nearly choke on my own spit. Ewww! I go into a coughing fit and I catch Hikari looking really worried.

"Wait, you just apologized?" I pull a tape recorder from out of nowhere and press play. "Can I get that again?"

"I'm sorry." He says dryly. I hit stop on the recorder and throw it back into the out of nowhere place.

"I'll think about it." I cross my legs and know I look really smug right now. He takes Rika back from me and continues to feed her.

"So..heh how bout' this weather..." Hikari tries to make this less painful for Hikaru...the traitor! She'll get hers later.

"It's been really nice out, I think Tono said something about being outside Monday or Tuesday." Kaoru joins her. I expected that. Family must watch their own.

"That's just lovely, I'll remember to wear my tea party frock." I say sarcastically. Hikari smiles at me and then looks at Hikaru. He looks like he wants to yell, but he's holding back.

"Hinata..." He says through ground teeth. "Why...why else do you hate me?" It's almost like he's being forced to say it...Come to think of it. I don't know why else I hate him. _It's because you secretly care for him. That thought scares you because you feel like you would lose your sister that way. _Shut up subconscious! Really!

"I..." I can't control myself! AHH! What's going on! "Hate you because, anytime i'm around you...I get these intense feelings of...I don't know." Stop doing that subconscious. It's not cool.

"I understand that." He seems slightly sad. I don't care though. If I made him sad good. There were plenty of times where he made me sad. I don't care if just this one time I make him upset. He can deal with it just like I did.

"Do you really understand that? Do you understand what it feels like to be in a new surrounding and then have someone be a total jerk to you? Just because you don't understand their line of work? Hikaru, you are an ass. A childish ass!" I turn in my seat to face away from him and cross my arms. This body language says don't effing talk to me.

"Do you know what it's like to suddenly have someone come in and steal the show!" Hikaru finally blows up. Hikari quickly takes the baby. I turn back around, I swear my eyes are as cold as ice.

"So it's all a show to you! Well fine! Take it back! I'll just go back to England where I was constantly made fun of! I'll leave my family here with you, your grace! So you can just find yourself a new partner!" I turn back around, not wanting to show him that he's successfully made me cry. The tears flow freely down my face. I don't move from my rigid position until we get to their house. When Hikaru gets out of the car, I quickly and angrily wipe the tears away from my eyes. Kaoru gives me a sympathetic look. I give him a small smile. I feel bad now for how mean I've been to him...since he's obviously the good guy.

"Come on sister." Hikari puts an arm around me sort of pushing me out of the limo. I walk up willingly enough. Hikari stays right by my side. On my other side is Kaoru, I think he strategically placed himself there so that I wouldn't have to stand next to Hikaru. Hikaru opens the door and walks in.

"My boys!" A woman with red hair glomps the boy twins and gives them both noogies. She smiles a toothy smile and looks up at us, then smacks them both on the back of the head. "Who made the twin on the left cry. Which one of you was it. So help me I'll ground you both!"

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Hitachiin, I'm alright." I smile at her. She stands up and walks over and shakes both of our hands.

"Please, call me Yuzuha. Now give me your names so I can put them in my mind so I won't get you two mixed up"

"Well, my name is Hikari. I'm a really big fan of your work Yuzuha." Hikari's eyes twinkle like a fan girls.

"I'm Hinata. It's a pleasure meeting you. Sorry about my sister, she's a bit of an airhead sometimes. I'll try to keep her in check." I playfully ruffle Hikari's hair. She glares at me sideways.

"It was Hikaru, for the record Mom." Kaoru throws me a glance before taking the blunt force of Hikaru's anger. I catch the fire-filled glare that was only meant to be seen by Kaoru. I feel bad...he'll probably get an ear-full later. Hikaru is loud.

"I see, well I'm sorry that my son is so disrespectful." Yuzuha smiles and puts am arm around the two of us, leading us to a pretty sun room.

"Actually, he can be quite the opposite sometimes. I guess it's just when he's around me. I ignite a fire or something in his soul" I wave a hand in dismissal.

"They just don't get along. That's all" Hikari and Kaoru says in unison. I glare at Kaoru. Is he trying to replace me?

"We get along just fine!" I hear Hikaru's voice along with mine. Yuzuha looks at us with a smile on her face.

"Well, it looks like I found my new twin models. Since Veronica and Chelsea left...It's been a mess hasn't it boys?"she crushes her twins in a loving mother hug. It kind of makes me yearn for something like that. My mother was never very loving. Wait...models!

"Really!" Hikari's voice just reached a new octave which I didn't think was possible for her...oh well...Otaku moments will happen I suppose. I can't very well say no...it would crush her.

"Really? Oh great, heh my wife and my model. Lovely." I fight the urge to flip Hikaru off and plaster a smile on my face.

"I'm very honored." Think like Takashi. Think like Takashi...gah! How does he stay apathetic all the time!

"Great! We can start today if you'd like! I would really like to get your measurements though...would that be alright?" Hikari and I nod together and suddenly we are whisked off into the modeling world. Sadly, there is a certain red headed twin who now has the power to make me look like a cream puff. Lovely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Welcome back to another insert of Child Development!_

_Hinata: Will you quit introducing the chapters? You're starting to get on my nerves._

_Me: Hinata, if I don't give these little introductions, then how else am I supposed to give shout outs to the people who review?_

_Hinata: I don't know...who cares. I just want you to quit procrastinating._

_Me: Great! Now you sound like my mother!_

_Hikaru: Wifey, quit being a pest. Go ahead and continue..._

_Hinata: Why I oughta..._

_Me: Thank you Hikaru, ahem, I just wanted to thank all of the people who have been reviewing so far. My confidence has been boosted. I don't know there's just something about random strangers giving me compliments XD _

_Hikaru: Now your babbling. Get on with it._

_Me: How rude...**sigh **Well anyway, here goes chapter 4. Enjoy!_

_Hikaru and Hinata: FINALLY!_

_Me: **Closes a curtain before kicking Hikaru and Hinata's butts**_

_Dear Diary,_

_You know how they say that things get better with time? Well...that's bull shit. That is putting it delicately. Hikaru apologized to me...so why aren't things getting any better? Monday...He put gum in my hair! How childish can you get! So now, my hair is short. To support me, Hikari cut her hair short too. I hate it, anytime there is a breeze my neck is cold. Tuesday, he touched my butt. I almost killed him. It took the entire Host club to hold me back. It's fourth period right now,almost lunch time...a Wednesday...they aren't so bad. Today has been...strangely good actually. Hikaru hasn't said a word to me. When he sees me busy with my work, he'll take care of the baby. I don't know what's wrong with him. Normally he'll walk into school acting like he owns the place. Today though...he was quiet. Like he's been thinking or something..._

"Hinata, can I talk to you?" Hikaru says as the bell rings signaling the end of the period. I tilt my head slightly to the side. "You know..speaking, are we still talking or not?"

"Yeah, I just don't understand why you would want to talk to me since apparently i'm a piece of meat."

"I told you, that was an accident." That's what they all say. I mentally growl. It would be a little strange if I growled out loud. "Did you just growl at me?" Shit. I mean dang!

"No, you must have hearing problems, but sure. I guess we can talk." He looks into my eyes. Searching for an answer maybe?

"Alright, you don't mind going out to the garden do you? It's a lot more quiet there." I nod and collect my things into my bag and pick up the diaper bag. Hikaru picks up the baby seat. We walk until we're away from people and we sit down at a bench.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I look at him in the eyes. This seems to intimidate him slightly. Good. We may be under a truce, but I don't like being the inferior one...ever.

"Well...uh I've been thinking a lot lately. I've been thinking about what you told me Saturday, about why you hate me." I nod and he takes this as a signal to go on. "Well...I've been thinking and well...what if...maybe we're both...afraid of something."

"What do you mean afraid?" I don't have to fake being interested in what he has to say. A part of my mind is really itching to know what he means.

"Well...you and I both have twins...we could possibly feel threatened by each other. We're afraid that since...we get along with each other's twin, we could possibly lose them."

"What you're saying actually does make sense in a way...so you're saying we feel threatened by each other so we're vial to keep each other away?" He looks at me and smiles slightly.

~Super Hikaru POV!~

The way her eyes lit up when she finally understood made my heart skip a beat...which honestly frightens me. I shouldn't be having feelings like that. It...it doesn't make any sense. We're threatened by each other. We...we don't like each other. We're only just now becoming friends how can I be having feelings like **THAT.** It's irrational. _Or maybe you're just afraid to admit that you masked your feelings for Hinata as hate...it's been done before. _Oh great, it's you again. Look, that was just a natural reaction because she's pretty. I don't like her like that. I'm only interested in being her friend. How could she like me anyway? _If you don't like her like that then why would you think that last part? _I hate you. Why do you always try to make me second guess myself. _I'm not making you second guess yourself. That's your own doing. If you were as big an idiot as Hinata thinks you are, you'd be ignoring me right now and not trying to fix this. Now, do you remember what we were talking about earlier? _Yes...but how do I bring it up? _That's your own problem, I only know just as much as you do. I'm not telling you anything you don't already know. _Shut up, your starting to confuse me.

"Hinata, I really...want to stop fighting with you. It really does neither of us any good...I mean now we work together on more than just taking care of Rika. So...what do you say? Friends?" I offer my hand. She stares at me for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It's...sort of a cute face. _You don't love her...ha! _Shut up!

"Sure..." she takes my hand in a firm grip and shakes it once before letting go. "So...what do we do now?"

"Uh, well we could go have lunch with everyone else." I stand up, picking up the baby seat with me and she stands.

"Sure, sounds good to me. I'm starved...did you hear what's on the menu today?" I shake my head and she shrugs. "I suppose it can't be anything too disgusting."

"Yeah, normally there's something decent. Honey-senpei would probably offer you cake if you didn't find anything."

"Yeah, he worries about me" She makes a face. I look at her a little confused. "Well, you see i'm a vegetarian. Not like hardcore...I haven't had meat in three years...but you know" she shrugs again. I now notice the features...paler skin. I've seen slight bruises on her arms before. "Are there any little fun facts about you?"

"Oh uh, not really. I'm not a big fan of chocolate cake. I like chocolate...but in cake form it's way too much."

"I agree, there's only so much that can be done with chocolate." She notices that we agreed and laughs a little. "Wow, I guess it is possible for us to agree."

"Don't worry, it feels a little strange to me too." _Liar, you know it feels natural. Almost like breathing. You like her...you loooove her...you want to kissss her...you want to marrry her..._Shut up. Seriously! I don't feel like that! _Okay. _

"Hina-chan! Hika-chan!" Honey-senpei runs up attacking both of us with a hug. He's nuzzling his face to Hinata's when Mori-senpei walks up.

"Takashi" Hinata smiles up at Mori-senpei and he pats her head, ruffling her hair a little bit. Then he looks at me. I can't read his expression. "Be nice, we made peace. We're friends now." Then I can read his face. Shock mixed in with a little fear...why fear though? Does he think that I like her too? Oh great, now he's really going to kill me.

~End Super Hikaru POV~

Why is Takashi looking at him like that? It's almost...an I'm going to kill you glare. Then again it isn't a glare. Then what could one call it? I'll figure something amazing out later when i'm not a little shell shocked from Hikaru's random...randomness.

"Let's get lunch 'kay?" Mitskuni takes my hand and pulls me inside and towards the cafeteria, I sense that Hikaru and Takashi are following us. Mitskuni keeps a hold of my hand as we head into the cafeteria and we go straight up to the line. We get food and sit down. Hikaru sits next to me. I know we're friends now, but it's still a little strange. Then...I remember Rika and mentally smack myself. Of course, heh I feel sort of dumb now.

"We are all going to take tango lessons!" Hikari sets her tray on the table then rests both hands on either side of it. She has a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Tango lessons? Really? I think I'll pass." I must stay strong against her puppy dog stare of death...

"B-but Hinata, you're my sister...if you don't do this with me...I-I'll cry." alright, here it comes I've got to brace myself...but she looks so sad...and I am her sister.

"Okay, we'll take Tango classes with you" Hikaru is the first to break. So...he has a soft spot for the puppy dog stare? Good, I won't forget that.

"Yay! Wait...you answered for Hinata does that mean you two are...?" Her face lights up and I quickly answer.

"Friends. We've...uh settled our differences I guess." Her face drops just a little bit and I smile in a satisfied manner. No excessive joy for her. _Or you so it seems...are you SURE that you're happy just being friends with him? _A little while ago, I wanted to kill him. What do you think subconscious?

"That's great! Kaoru! They're friends!" Hikari waves Kaoru over with their baby. I smile at him as he sits down.

"What happened? Are you sick Hinata?" I fight the urge to throw something at him and just settle for a shrug.

"It seemed like time to settle...the issue. I'm sure you two already knew it was going to happen and coached him through it."

"Actually, no, we didn't. I'm proud of him." Then they go into their whole brotherly love act and all the girls within a 10 mile radius faint and squeal and whatever. Hikari and I just look over the babies.

A little while later, we're all sitting at the club. Hikari and I are sitting at a table reading, sitting with the babies while the boys do their 'work'. I refuse to call this kind of thing real work. It's just shameless flirting.

"My princesses, why don't you help yourself to some of the refreshments?" Tamaki walks over to us and talks in his dreamy, airhead tone.

"No thanks, we're good Tono." I feel that name escape my lips before I realize it. "Alright, no more hanging out Hikaru and Kaoru. Sorry Tamaki-senpei." Then he's sweeping me into one of those creepy spinning hugs that he always seems to trap Haruhi in.

"You're one of my good daughters! You don't want to be in the influence of those shady twins!" He hugs me close to him. It's the kind of hugs that I like. The kind where you can tell the person really does care about you on some degree.

"Would you like saved?" Hikari asks me kind of looking confused. I shrug and laugh at how what i'm about to say will sound.

"Well, I figure if I let him finish I'll be safe for a little while." She nods in agreement. I smile and he starts spinning me again.

"My daughter is just so cute and well behaved! I'm such a lucky father!" This goes on for a little while and I just sort of hang there limply. Finally, the twins come over.

"Tono, let the poor girl go. You're going to end up giving her motion sickness." Suddenly, i'm left standing on my feet and Tamaki-senpei is in his corner of gloom.

"Ahhh dang it. Now it'll just happen again later. Thanks Hikaru." I make a face. "There was a method to my madness. There usually is...unless i'm sleep deprived."

"On the contrary, that's when you get your best ideas!" Hikari pipes in. She's obviously had cake while I was trapped in the jolly hug of my 'dad'.

"Meh" I just shrug and sit down. Kaoru sets a tea cup in front of me and Hikaru pours the tea. "Nice teamwork boys. Maybe next time it could be a Dr. Pepper or something."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say dear." Hikaru says mechanically. I suppose that is what a husband would say. I look around and notice that all the girls are gone. Maybe I fell asleep in that little time elapse of Tamaki-senpei suffocating me.

"Oh honey, look our siblings are actually getting along." Kaoru puts his arm around Hikari's shoulders and she makes no move to knock it off. All of this is going to take some getting used to.

"Well, it's Wednesday afternoon...what's on the agenda for tonight?" I look at Hikari who gets out our shared agenda book.

"Hmm...we have that one class in an hour...then that's about it." She looks up at me, I smile at her. Tomorrow shall be the best day ever than. This week..in our Shakespearean language class, we're learning how to insult people in old English. This will probably be the most useful thing I will ever learn in my life. Takashi has asked me to make my vocabulary a little less colorful...so why not do it this way?

"Kaoru...should I be scared of that look on her face?" Hikaru hides behind his brother slightly and I chuckle in an evil manner.

"No, don't be scared. I'm sure she's just thinking about what she plans on having for dinner...it's sometimes scary to watch her cook...when she uses eggs, she draws faces on them before cracking them."

"It makes cooking more enjoyable. If it's a skill i'm going to have, I might as well make it as fun as I can. I mean...who cracks normal eggs? It's so boring!"

"Whatever, you wanna watch Labyrinth with us tonight?" Hikaru breaks into the conversation before it can get too far.

"Sure, your place? We always hang out at my place and I don't feel like picking up my dirty clothes just so we can watch it in my room" I make a face.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Everyone stares at us. It's almost as if they are all thinking 'wow did they really just make plans?'

"T-they're getting along now?" Tamaki-senpei's face drops from the goofy grin he's had on his face since he recovered from his gloom.

"I can always go back to insulting him like there's no tomorrow..." I shrug my shoulders and narrow my eyes at everyone.

"Yeah, and I could go back to making snide comments about how dirty her half of her bedroom is."

"Yeah right! My side of the room is so cleaner than Hikari's! She has all those stuffed animals! Mine's just books."

"Yeah! Books everywhere! I always feel like i'm in a library whenever i'm there." I narrow my eyes further at him.

"Oh well" I shrug. "Hikari, we should get going. Boys, we'll be over later to watch that movie. Try not to get yourselves too excited. When i'm tired i'm grumpy."

"We know" Hikaru says dryly and I punch his arm lightly before we leave. In the limo, I look out the window and wonder...about life...and about what Hikaru really thinks about me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hinata: Hello everyone, since my creator is sick. I am going to be introducing Chapter five to you. She is very sorry she couldn't make it. She also wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing. _

_Me: **Runs into room with a gag on and hands tied** _

_Hinata: Oh! Uh hi...heh...uhmmm._

_Hikaru: Hinata, did you tie her up because you got tired of her long introductions?_

_Hinata: Really Hikaru? Do I seem like the kind of person who would do such a thing?_

_Me: **mumbles something no one can understand**_

_Kaoru: **Unties and un-gags Jessie** _

_Me: You are in trouble. _

_Hikari: Oh no..._

_Hinata: Help me._

_Hikaru and Kaoru: Here's chapter five. _

"So...my sister is being held prisoner at your castle?" The blonde haired, violet eyed goblin king nods at me.

"Yes! The only way to get there is through my labyrinth! You will never ever find a way through so you might as well give up now!"

"Look, i'm good at mazes. Get out of my way, Yuzuha will be ticked if we're late for another photo shoot." I walk past him but he poofs in front of me again.

"It's a labyrinth! Not a maze!" I look up into his eyes. He shrinks back and I walk past him and to the outside wall of the 'labyrinth'. There isn't a door...as far as I can see, so I keep walking.

"Oi! What are you doing here!" I look at the red-headed..uh I'm not even sure what he is. He's short for a boy and creepy looking.

"Uh...looking for a door." I walk past him and he runs around putting a hand on my shoulder to keep me from walking past him again. "What's your problem dude?"

"What's your name?" He inquires looking into my eyes. I sigh. This is definitely going to be a boring 'adventure'.

"My name is Hinata, i'm looking for my twin sister Hikari who's being held captive by that idiot of a Goblin King and if you don't get your hand off of me right now, you'd better be prepared to lose that arm." He removes his hand.

"Well...my name is Hikaru. If you make me a promise, I'll assist you through this labyrinth" I sigh yet again and bat my bangs out of my eyes.

"That depends what do you want?" He examines me through narrowed eyes for a moment before apparently deciding my worth.

"So, really...i'm a prince. The Goblin Prince. My older brother is the Goblin King and he turned me into this creature because I fell in love with this girl he likes. My twin brother can't help me out of this...the only way I can turn back into my normal self is if a beautiful maiden kisses me of her own free will"

"So you want me to kiss you? Right? Just sell my first kiss for nothing? That's low dude. Real low."

"I helped create this labyrinth, while the details are a little fuzzy, I know it better than you do. If you kiss me, then I will lead you through it." There's only one way to make sure he holds up his end.

"Alright, just because i'm getting bored, and my sister's probably making terrible decisions without me, I'll kiss you." He looks like he's about to say something so I cut him off. "But, i'm not going to kiss you until we get to the Goblin King's castle. Got it?"

"I suppose that's fair. Why would you trust someone you've just met?" I don't answer and he looks at me expectantly.

"Get to leading goblin-boy we don't have all day." He sighs and waves his hand and a door appears. He waves his hand again and the doors opens, he starts walking and I follow him. After a while everything starts to feel all hopeless. I'm tired, hungry, and frankly i'm getting a little cranky.

"Keep up." Hikaru calls over his shoulder at me. For a second he passes into a patch of sunlight and he grows taller and more handsome for a moment before reverting back to the Hikaru I know. It was so brief I rub my eyes.

"I'm trying" I snap and he stops and turns around. "Well what now your royal pain in my ass? Did milord get a rock in his shoe?" I roll my eyes for emphasis.

"You get cranky when your tired." I look at him and roll my eyes. Then we hear a drawn out moan. It sounds like an animal. "Just ignore that, it's probably just King Tamaki tormenting another beast"

"Yeah, like i'm going to ignore it. If that idiot King is tormenting something it'll give me plenty of reason to kick his ass." I walk in the direction of the sound and Hikaru reluctantly follows me.

"This is a very stupid idea Hinata. I'm telling you. He may look like an idiot, but he really is a powerful being. I can only keep you so safe..."

"I don't need you to keep me safe" I snap over my shoulder. When I see a beast hanging in a net with that idiot king ordering some short goblin things to torment the poor creature. I'm about to walk over when Hikaru pulls me into a bush. He keeps his hand over my mouth and we both look out. King Tamaki is looking where I was standing moments ago and orders his 'men' to stop. The beast lets out a sad moan.

"Shut up you pathetic being" I feel my eyes narrow in rage. I bite Hikaru's hand and stand up walking out of the bush.

"Where do you get off insulting and hurting this poor creature. You pathetic, lowly half witted 'king'. I thought kings were supposed to be kind to their subjects. Not torment them. I have the right mind to take a stick and shove it so far up your ass, you'll never walk straight again."

"You again? How are you so far in the labyrinth?" In a split second I decide it wise to not make Hikaru's presence known.

"I told you, i'm good at mazes. Now, just give me back my sister and leave this poor creature alone and I swear I'll try not to break too many of your bones."

"I'll make you a deal. If you can get to my castle by sunset, which is in eight hours, you can have your sister back."

"Done. I'll deal with your poor leading habits WHEN I have my sister back." King Tamaki only laughs then disappears. His men look at me for a moment. I stare them all down and they all run off screaming 'mommy'. At least that's what I imagine since you know, I don't speak goblin or whatever.

"You handled that well. Now, since you've got a time limit, we really should keep moving. It will take a little while to get through here." I ignore him and look for something to cut the beast down with. I settle for a sharp rock and start. I misjudge a cut and the beast falls out of the net and hits the ground. He gets up quickly and looks at me. Then he envelopes me in a giant, furry hug.

"Hinata, I don't feel comfortable with you hugging that thing...could we please go on now? You saved it."

"Shut up Hikaru. He has feelings too. Hi big guy what's your name?" He grumbles a name and it sounds something like Grrrgraaaahhf. "I'm going to call you Gandalf...because that's a very awesome name..and I really can't understand you...My name is Hinata"

"That is my name" He says in his scruffy voice. It's just so cute I throw my arms around his neck again. "Hinata...friend."

"That's right big guy! You can come with us if you want! We're going to save my sister." He nods excitedly and I hold out my hand and he takes it. His giant paw/claw thing completely hides my hand and I smile at Hikaru. "Alright, now we can go." He sighs but after a moment of an intense death stare, he agrees and we're on our way. It's not too long before I hear someone singing a song. Only a short while after that we come upon a very short blond person with giant brown eyes.

"Halt! I cannot let you pass!" He says in his high-ish pitched voice. "I am the guardian of this bridge and well! You cannot pass!" I sigh and let go of Gandalf's paw/claw hand thingy.

"Look...I understand that you are the guardian of this bridge, but really...I don't have time to deal with this. If you let us pass then I'll give you..." I look around. I don't have any of my cool bracelets on or anything. I feel my ears and feel my diamond studs. My dad gave them to me for my fifth birthday. They mean a lot to me... "I'll give you these earrings. Not only are they real diamonds, but they have a lot of sentimental value."

"Fair maiden! I don't want your earrings. I just want another friend to play with!" I frown for a moment then smile.

"Alright...then why don't you come with us? I'm sure not many people come by here...You see...kind sir, I'm trying to save my sister from the Goblin King. She was taken and if I don't get to the castle in what is it? Six hours now, I'll probably never see her again and I might lose my job. It would be terrible."

"Hmmm...you are the first people I have seen here in ages...alright! Takashi! Come here boy!" A human-dog hybrid trots out from a tree and right up to the little man. "I'm Mitskuni by the way and this is Takashi. Most of the time people call me Honey and Takashi Mori so you guys can too! We shall give you an escort to the King's castle so you can save your sister!"

"Thank you" I smile wiping away my crocodile tears. I feel sort of bad for using them on this guy. Regardless of my false crying or not, Honey hops the dog thing Mori's back. We continue on for a little while. Honey almost talks my ear off and Mori just stays quiet for the most part. Only saying 'yeah' and 'uh huh' occasionally. It made me a little less grumpy for a little while, but no one is that lucky.

"Hikaru, what is taking so long? I thought you were could get me through this maze." He looks back at me over his shoulder.

"Labyrinth. It. Is. A. Labyrinth. There is a different. Mazes don't mess with your mind." I glare at him and smack him on the back of the head. He grabs my wrist and acts like he's about to go off but he takes in my confused/angry/frightful expression and drop my wrist and turns around. "I'm sorry." He says it softly but I can hear him perfectly.

"Just don't let it happen again." I recover quickly and rub my wrist...he has a pretty strong grip. The jerk...ah who am I kidding? He's helping me, maybe for a selfish reason, but he's still helping me regardless.

"Excuse me, but i'm afraid you cannot pass. Not without giving up something." A dark haired boy with a black notebook leans against a tree. He looks like a 'cool guy'. Sort of like Danny in Grease, yeah that kind of cool guy. It's sort of funny and it takes an effort for me to not laugh. "Do you find something funny miss?" he saunters over to me and I look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kyou-chan! You've got to let us pass. If you don't, i'm afraid it won't be very pleasant for you." Honey climbs off of Mori and walks over to us.

"Kyouya, step away from her." Hikaru's voice sounds deadly. I'm sure this guy can't be too bad, the worst weapon he probably has is a sharp tongue, which I am guilty of having myself.

"Now now, gentlemen i'm just curious about this girl...I might be able to cut her a deal" He smirks in an irksome way.

"What kind of deals do you think you could cut me?" I am curious to see if he can top Hikaru's offer. I might be able to get out of losing my first kiss.

"Hmm, lets see, I will help you through this labyrinth...if you...stay in my company for a thousand years.

"Dude, I'm not going to be alive for a thousand years." He smirks again and tries to seduce me, to which I raise my eyebrow again at.

"I could make you immortal. I'm a wizard, Miss. I could offer you the world." I look at him skeptically. As if I haven't been offered that before.

"I'm flattered and all that you wish to have me as your company." Hikaru barks a short laugh and I throw him a glare. "But, i'm just trying to save my sister."

"That idiot of a King has her held captive doesn't he? Then this fool offered to help you through the labyrinth for your kiss? It's been attempted before." The wizard shrugs.

"Wait...this isn't his first attempt at turning back into his normal self?" I don't know why that kind of hurts my heart. "Well..in that case." I look over at Hikaru. "I'll give you these earrings if you'll let me alone pass." I move my hair to show the earrings.

"They may be of importance to you Hinata, but material possessions aren't always the most important things." (_Me: hahahahahahahahah! Kyouya offering a life lesson like that! Ha!)_"Sometimes, it's a hidden or suppressed memory. For you alone to pass, you must give me your most treasured memory."

"My most treasured memory?" I gulp involuntarily at that thought. The most treasured memories I have are of my big brother...but right now his face is blurry to me...

"Hinata, don't do it! He's just trying to trick you." Hikaru's voice is panicked. I glare over at him and he shrinks back. Then I do something unthinkable. I knee the Kyouya guy in the no-no area and make a run for it. I hear people following behind me which only makes me force myself to go faster. I feel someone slam into my back and we're sent rolling down a hill. I let out a tiny yelp because that's all I can manage in my fear of an angry wizard. "Calm down it's just me. Shh" I look around and see Mori and Honey as well. From our cover, I see Kyouya glaring around, probably looking for me so he can either a) Kill me or b) Torture my immortal soul. Once we're sure he's gone Hikaru gets off of me and helps me up.

"That was awesome! I've never seen anyone stand up to Kyou-chan like that" Honey gushes to me. He hugs me around my waist and I smile.

"That was pretty good self-defense." Mori nods standing up on his hind legs. I stare up at him and blink.

"You spoke more than one syllable. That's cool." I smile and look at Hikaru. He's been staring at me for a while now. "Well, we should get going now." I blush slightly and start walking. I feel them follow behind me. A couple of hours later we get to the Goblin King's castle.

"Well fair Hinata! We are at the castle now! I know I promised only until we got to the castle, but i'm having too much fun to leave you now! So I hope you don't mind if we stay" Honey smiles up at me.

"I...I guess I wouldn't mind if we put off...our promise until after you got your sister...either." Hikaru looks at me and then looks away again.

"Alright, cool. Well lets get going." I walk through the door and am really disorientated. Everything is upside down and backwards.

"Hinata, you don't have the same kind of sight we do. Hold onto my hand." Hikaru holds out his hand to me and I take it. Everything gets less confusing and I can see straight again.

"Thanks." I rub my eyes with my free hand and look at our hands. Mine seems to fit perfectly in his then I mentally smack myself for thinking such things. He's just using me.

"It's no problem...after all, it's the least I can do since you are going to give up something that's important to you." I blush furiously and wish I could smack myself without looking way too weird. He leads us through the castle. We move stealthily and efficiently. Finally we discover the throne room. I see my sister sitting in a comfortable arm chair reading a book.

"Hey! Sis, what's up?" I'm not sure but something about her is different. Somehow she looks different. It's really strange.

"There's only a half hour left to get her out of here. Knowing my brother he won't make it easy on us we'd better grab her and go."

"Right" I nod and let go of his hand, bracing myself for what could possibly be something that could give me motion sickness. Nothing happens so I walk towards my sister and almost run into a tall man with red hair and beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take this girl." I glare up at him. "She is going to become my wife in a half hour. So you can't take her" He shrugs, indifferent to my glare.

"The hell she is. Hikari, come on. Yuzuha's going to be ticked." Hikari closes the book she was reading and sits properly in the chair.

"Well...you see...uh I kind of want to marry him. Kaoru has been very kind to me. This is much better than sitting in a prison cell."

"You're hilarious. I will drag you home." Hikari looks a little skeptical at first, but I take a step forward. She shrinks back a bit and the man, Kaoru, puts an arm on my shoulder which keeps me from moving forward. Then it hits me. "Hikaru...this is your brother." I look over my shoulder at him. He nods at me. He looks sort of sad. "I hope you won't hold it against me for this." I flip him over my shoulder and make a dash for my sister. Next thing I know, i'm being slammed into a wall. Kaoru is hovering over me menacingly.

"Kaoru! What are you doing!" I hear foot steps running over and then someone is moving me so i'm laying down flat. I open my eyes and look up into Hikaru's eyes.

"She's trying to take someone I care about away from me." Hikaru's twin brother Kaoru looks down at us.

"Kaoru, what do you think you're doing to her? Hikari is her sister...what would you do if you'd spent nine hours in the labyrinth with someone you didn't know to try and save me just to be within an inch of saving me and getting hurt. I thought you were better than that...isn't that why i'm like this and you aren't?"

"But...Hikaru. I love her..." Hikaru must think i'm unconscious because he cups my face in his hand and looks down at me.

"Sometimes...when you love someone...you have to let go of those feelings to protect them from something terrible...do you really think that this life would be good for Hikari?" Kaoru seems to think on this for a moment.

"You're right brother..." He sounds sad to admit it, but then he looks at me. "She seems to have a beautiful soul. I can see why you chose her."

"Yeah, but that wizard made her think that I'm always asking girls to kiss me." He seems sad when he says that. So wait...it's not true? I sit up, seemingly waking up.

"I'm sorry I sort of threw you...uh you can take your sister." Hikari is passed out in her chair and I raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, well we'd better get going before we lose our jobs...would you mind showing us back?" I walk over and pick her up. I grunt under the extra weight and Kaoru comes over and takes her from me.

"We'll take you to the portal" Next thing I know, Hikaru is picking me up. Suddenly we're flying over the maze. I notice a ring on Hikaru's finger that wasn't there before. That must be why he can fly now. We land in front of a twisted up tree that reminds me of that one tree that's part of the sleepy hollow story.

"Thank you so much for all of your help" I hug Gandalf, Mori, Honey and when I get to Hikaru I blush a bit. "Well...I have my sister back and...a deal is a deal. You held up to your end...so it's time I hold up to mine..." He smiles at me and walks towards me. He holds me close to him then he leans down to kiss me and..

"Hey, Hinata wake up. You're sister's about to leave without you...Are you listening to me?" Hikaru leans over me and I scream and impossibly slide backwards. "Hey what's your problem?"

"Uh...nothing..." I sit up. "Just a really weird dream." I stand up and collect my jacket. I walk just to the door of the Hitachiin home theatre room and stop. "Hey Hikaru...promise me you'll never put yourself in a position where it could get your turned into an ugly goblin..."

"Uh...alright." He looks kind of confused as I turn my back and chase after my twin. I hate to admit this...but maybe subconscious is right about me having secret feelings for Hikaru...NOT! I smile to myself as I slide into the limo and head for home. Let's hope that was it for weird dreams tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: So, I thought I would point out that last chapter was a dream sequence for the most part. I figured I should point that out because some people may not have figured that out. It was supposed to be like the old 80's movie Labyrinth. It's sort of modeled after a dream I had when I watched the movie before bed..._

_Hinata: So you put me through that...because of your stupidity? _

_Me: Yes...consider it revenge. **Glares** _

_Hikaru: Come on Hinata, it wasn't that bad. _

_Me: Anyway, I just want to apologize if this story isn't what you are hoping for...I like it so if you don't...well to put it bluntly, screw you. Now, i'm going to let you read the chapter now...so yeah...enjoy. Oh! Also (sorry!) This chapter is to kind of let you know a little bit where we are in the Ouran world...so...please enjoy chapter 6! _

"You infectious hell-hated canker-blossom!" I screech at the top of my lungs at the canker-blossom in question.

"Oh yeah? Well...wait what did you just call me?" Hikaru looks at me, more than a little confused.

"I believe she said 'infectious hell-hated canker-blossom', That's very creative by the way" Kyouya nods at me in approval. I shrug.

"What kind of an insult is that?" I grin in an evil manner at him and look over to my sister who is better at explaining things in simple ways than me.

"Well, we take Shakespeare classes. Last night was Old English insults night and well...Hinata's been rambling them off since she woke up this morning."

"That's right ye common-kissing flap dragon!" I am giddy for once since this project began. Old English insults are the best because it's almost like screaming random foreign languages at people, which I have also been known to do.

"I'm not a common-kissing flap dragon...what is a flap dragon anyway?" Hikaru looks at me slightly confused.

"Not sure, but it works" I shrug and skip off, leaving him with the baby. Today has been very good too. Even though Hikaru and I just stopped hating each other, it's easy for us to be friends because we are so similar. It's kind of scary. We both hate chocolate cake. Despise coconut dum dum suckers. Enjoy alternative rock, and we laugh at cheesy horror movies.

"You're in a good mood today..." Kaoru eyes me suspiciously. I can't shake the image of him from my dream last night. It kind of makes it difficult for me not to beat the...crap out of him.

"You noticed? I figured you were too busy making google eyes at my sister." I feel the ice on my tone and he kind of looks sad. "Sorry...it's nothing just forget it." I turn to walk away.

"Hinata, wait we need to talk about something" He grabs my wrist and I turn around and look at him. No, death is not in my eyes. Just maybe a little bit of sadness.

"Sure..." He lets go and we walk off, leaving our siblings to the children. We're walking through the halls. People probably don't realize that we aren't really with our respective twins since we're identical matches.

"I...I need to talk to you about my brother." I look up into his amber eyes and he smiles down at me. "Well...you see, he IS scared about how he feels for you. Hikaru talks in his sleep...he talked about you last night."

"We watched a strange movie. I had a weird dream with him in it too, it's nothing." I look away, fighting at the blush trying to creep onto my face.

"But Hinata, it wasn't just last night, it was the night before that, and the night before that. Hikari tells me things as well...You are terrified of what you might feel for him."

"Shut up Kaoru you're wrong." My voice has turned deadly. "I know what you're trying to do. You're just trying to take Hikari and Hikaru and keep them for yourself." My glare is intense.

"What? No, that's not it at all." He looks into my eyes and I don't falter. All of a sudden black rose petals fill the air I look around kind of creeped out.

"Who are you?" I turn my attention to a black cloaked figure who is leaning out of a door a little ways with a puppet on his hand.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa, I am president of the black magic club." I look up at him and blink a couple of times.

"Cool, my name is Hinata Suninozuka, it's a pleasure to meet you." I offer my hand to him and he looks at it for a second, before shaking it with his un-puppeted hand."Who's that?"

"Why, I'm so happy you asked Miss. Hinata Suninozuka. This is the cursed doll Beelzeneff. If you write the name of the person you hate on his back, then they will be cursed forever."

"Man! Why didn't I meet you before! This would have been so convenient. Well Meow-chan it was lovely meeting you! But, I've got some business to take care of" He blushes slightly as I bow respectfully and skip off. Then I hear screaming and see Hikaru and Kaoru shining flashlights in my new found friends face. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! You incompetent hell-hated canker-blossoms! What are you doing to my new best friend!" I march towards them menacingly. When I get over to them they've already ditched the flashlights. I grab them each by the earlobe and pull them to the club room. Again, all the girls have magically left in a short span of time. Either i'm under observant or they move really, really fast. Either are possible. I throw each of the twins onto the couch and glare down a them.

"Geez what's your problem?" Hikaru and Kaoru say in perfect unison rubbing their ears. I feel my glare intensify.

"My problem is you scarring my new best friend with the evil beam of death as he called it!" They shrug.

"We were bored. Now...we're curious, can you tell the difference between us" They pull out these ugly green hats from nowhere and put them on.

"Seriously?" Hikari had come over and we're both burping our babies. We look at them in a bored manner. I suppose it's our natural reaction sort of...whenever these two do the whole simultaneous actions thing, we sort of take on that feature. Honestly, I think we're better at it...also it's cuter when we do it too.

"Yeah, seriously. Don't look at us like that" They say that and start switching around. I roll my eyes and bat my bangs out of my eyes.

"Alright, now which one is Hikaru!" They say at the same time. For people who aren't observant, it would be difficult. Yes, Hikaru and Kaoru may be identical twins but they are very different. It's like Hikari and I. I point to Hikaru.

"You're Hikaru" He looks like he's about to deny it. I stop him. "You're Hikaru, I know this because...well one should know her baby daddy" I shrug and he sort of glooms...minus the whole corner thing. That's Tamaki-senpei's bit.

"Other than, the fact that i'm your baby daddy...how do you know? Why do you choose that way?" His eyes say something and I shrug. Sometime during the whole switching around Takashi and Mitskuni took the babies. Don't ask when.

"Well...you always look at me the same way, I don't think you mean too. That and well, how could anyone not tell? Stupid pretty much radiates off of you" It's quiet for a moment, then Kaoru bursts out laughing.

"I don't mean to laugh Hikaru." He says through fits of laughter and Hikaru glares at him. I feel a smile prick at the corners of my mouth, but I keep a straight face.

"I don't see what's funny. She's just bitter with us because we shined the flashlights on Nekozawa-senpei." Hikaru's glare intensifies.

"No, that's not the only reason. We may be friends now Hikaru, but you still radiate stupid." Kaoru breaks out into a new fit of laughter.

"You really piss me off Kaoru." I've never heard the words leave his lips before. I look at Hikaru confused.

"Oh yeah? Well you can't sleep in your own bed! It's so annoying!" Kaoru gets all puffed up like a bird right back at Hikaru.

"Well...you're failing your math class! Now who radiates stupid!" Hikari and I take a step backwards.

"You're failing your foreign language class you big dummy!" Kaoru retorts. I feel the look on my face look sort of robotic.

"The way you grind your teeth is deafening! I'm sick of it!" They have progressively been getting louder.

"At least I don't toss and turn so much I fall out of bed!" My face drops and I fall over. They ignore everyone else.

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru yells at Kaoru and I pound my head against the floor against the garish images that threaten to infest my mind.

"Sicko!" Kaoru looks like he's about to punch Hikaru which probably would be very amusing...I wonder how much money I could make on eBay for Hikaru's blood...hmmm.

"Your mother wears too much make-up! That's it we're done!" They yell in unison and stalk off in different directions. This...could be messy.

_~Next Day~_

"Good morning Haruhi, Hinata, Hikari" Hikaru walks into the class room and I am almost ready to shoot him.

"Hikaru, why in the name of the Pocky Gods is your head that cursed color? You have three seconds to explain. Go."

"Well, you see I didn't want to be mistaken for that idiot Kaoru any longer so I dyed my hair pink. It's cute isn't it?"

"No, it's repulsive and makes me want to throw up." He freezes for a second, then goes back to normal and starts talking to Haruhi. I shrug.

"Good morning Haruhi, Hinata, Hikari." Kaoru walks into the class with blue hair. I sigh and look up at him.

"At least your hair isn't a terrible color. I'm taking your side of the argument." I feel the annoyed twitch of Hikaru before I hear the yelling.

"So you take my bed! Then you take my wife!" Hikaru stands up and Kaoru puffs up like a bird too. It's funny looking.

"You're just jealous because Hinata and Hikari like me better than they like you! Not to mention Haruhi! Secret crush much!"

"I beg to differ! That's not what Hikari told me the other day!" I look at my sister who looks just as confused as me. Ah, a false statement. Makes sense. _You should stop this before it gets too out of hand._ I'll decide when to intervene subconscious. The next thing I know, they are throwing various things. Somehow...I got thrown into the mix.

"You guys...are both radiating hot stupid right about now." I grumble as I fly through the air...I'll admit, it's kind of fun.

At lunch time, things are only getting worse. The babies have been getting increasingly fussy since this morning. Hikaru hasn't talked to me...like at all. I think he's upset over what I said about choosing Kaoru's side. While waiting in line, a different one from Kaoru and Hikari mind you, I try to talk to him.

"Hikaru, will you stop being such a common-kissing boil-brain and talk to me?" He doesn't say anything and I glare. "Hikaru, it's a mistake to ignore me, because being a girl, I have certain attributes that can make me undeniably cute and it would for sure make you look like a jerk and profits would go down even further. In turn that would create a very crabby Kyouya-senpei which would make your life hell. Are you sure we want to go there?"

"Fine...you have my attention." He turns around to face me begrudgingly. He looks...almost like he did in my dream, of course only facial feature wise.

"Well...I think you should stop fighting with Kaoru." I say it simple enough. "It's silly to fight over something I said...if you want...I can apologize for it." I look down and away from him and he just smiles.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do Hinata, but I really can't stand the way things are with Kaoru." I feel my face drop. All of a sudden, all of the cuteness that was once in my actions is all gone and I fight myself not to hit him.

"I take it back. You. Are. An. Idiot." He feigns hurt and I turn around to walk away. I feel his hand close around my wrist.

"Hinata, Mori-senpei would kill me if I let you skip lunch. I'm sorry alright." I turn around and glare at him.

"Yeah, yeah." I cross my arms over my chest as we get to the front of the line. Somehow Kaoru's there and they order the exact same thing at the exact same time and it makes me want to kill them when they start throwing things again so I just go and sit down. "Stupid..." I mutter. "Good for nothing lazy idiots..."

"You can say that again." Kyouya-senpei sits down across from me. I look up at him and he smirks, almost like in my dream.

"Is there something you need Senpei?" I ask, feigning sweetness, to which he just smirks again. I tilt my head slightly to the side.

"You seem to be sane...today so I thought I would come over here to get some work done." He lays his black notebook on the table and starts writing.

"Okay then? Uh...well...alright" I shrug and take out a book and start reading. I take a sip from the bottle of water I bought and try to ignore that pandemonium going on the idiot side of the cafeteria. "Oh...Kyouya-senpei i'm sorry I got them fighting. It's really annoying and I know that's probably going to kill profits."

"It's perfectly alright I suppose. While we can't offer the forbidden love package anymore, many young ladies are more interested in seeing them fight."

"I don't get it" I shake my head and take a drink of water before continuing. "Hikaru acts like my insults are something new."

"In his defense you never really flat out called him stupid" I feel another smile tweak at the edges of my lips.

"Actually, I said he radiated stupid. It doesn't matter though, they'll get over it and we'll all move on. That is how I see things usually happen."

"I didn't take you for being that observant." He looks up at me from his book and I shrug. Normally i'm not.

"I only pay attention to things that matter." He writes something down in his book and I get into the diaper bag and pull out a sheet of stickers. I do something that no one has ever dared to do before...I mark Kyouya's page with my finger, flip to the front cover and put a penguin sticker on it. I smooth it down before continuing on to feed Rika. I keep waiting for him to lose his cool, but he doesn't. He just stares at me for a moment, then goes back to writing.

"That was a peculiar thing to do." He says this in a nonchalant way. It makes me smile. I've always enjoyed conversations with people like him.

"I'm a peculiar person, but it's okay, that just goes along with being a mutant hybrid." He looks up at me for a split second, shakes his head and continues his work. I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'so much for being sane'. Meh, i'm used to my sanity being questioned.

~Super Hikaru POV!~

Hinata...and Kyouya-senpei are sitting together? Well..maybe if I yell random things she'll look over..._Good plan! Not. Have I told you you're an idiot? _I think you've mentioned it...a few times today actually. Tell me what I need to do then. I can't believe i'm saying this, but I want her to stop us from 'fighting'. _I don't understand..._Neither do I. _Ah, that's why then. Well...I guess the why you want her to stop you is something we've talked about before. _I've been considering this fact...I'll admit...It really did kind of sting when she said I radiated stupid. Also, how friendly she was with Nekozawa-senpei really ticked me off. Now...again with Kyouya-senpei...what's her problem? _Maybe she doesn't have a problem, maybe you're being an idiot and she wants some intellectual conversation? _I thought you were supposed to be on my side.

"Say 'Ah' Haruhi" Kaoru tries to feed Haruhi something from a bowl but I lean over and intervene.

"Can you go away? Haruhi doesn't want you to feed her." I say with my mouth full. Even though it's all planned...I'm still a little shocked when he starts throwing things. So I throw back.

"How did I even get into this!" Hinata screams flying through the air at me. When she lands on me she doesn't get up.

"Hinata, can you please remove yourself from me?" I look up at her and she wiggles her butt, i'm assuming getting more comfortable.

"No thanks. If i'm sitting on you, then you can't throw things." Good logic. I'll bet she doesn't count on this. I sit up taking her with me and stand up with her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Hinata that my brother is such an incompetent jerk! Are you hurt?" My voice oozes concern and mushy 'love'. She jumps down from my arms, looks around for a second, picks up a baguette and whacks Kaoru and I on the head with it.

"Bakas. It's stupid for you to be fighting over something I said...I...I didn't mean too hurt anyone's feelings" The tears fall from her eyes so freely. They seem real...maybe they are. She runs off, I notice a few guys staring longingly after her, then I notice Kyouya-senpei taking note of something...with a smile on his face. No way! Did he put her up to that!

"I'm really done this time Kaoru!" I yell before storming off. Play fighting is sort of fun, it beats sitting in the club room bored...Though this is getting boring.

"If you let me work as a hostess, add my requests to Haruhi's quota. That's the only way we'll have a deal Ootori." I hear Hinata's voice before I see her. So I hide behind the corner.

"I suppose as long as the debt is paid, that will be fine. We have a deal Miss. Suninozuka." She and Kyouya shake hands and Hinata walks in my direction with the baby. I walk forward casually and bump into her.

"Watch it! Oh! Hikaru" Her face drops into a sad looking one. I look at her skeptically for a moment. "Alright, how much did you hear?"

"You're going to be a hostess." It's not a question really. She looks like she's about to defend something then her face drops in defeat.

"I don't think it's right for Haruhi to have to owe him all that money...I can't just give him the money...so i'm going to help Haruhi achieve the quota." She's careful not to refer to Haruhi as a girl. "Besides, it's a way to make it up to Kyouya-senpei for starting your fight with Kaoru."

"I don't want other guys pawing at you like your a piece of meat. You're better than that Hinata." I don't have time to filter my thoughts before their said. I feel my skin go cold and my eyes wide.

"Just call me a grade a cut." she sighs, then shrugs. "I don't care, maybe it'll broaden my horizon on people..." It's no secret to the club that Hinata doesn't like people, well their actions mostly. At first she kind of hated the fact that Mori-senpei was in the club because she doesn't feel like anyone should fake love. I agree with her to an extent. It's not faking love, we never say anything about love. It's just treating girls like ladies. I don't have faith that other guys could behave themselves.

"Right, look...I know I can't get you not to do it...just promise me you'll be careful alright?" Her eyes widen as she deciphers the concern in my voice for the real deal. Not any of that crap that I spiel off in the club.

"Stop Hikaru." Her tone is dead serious and her eyes are cold. What is she thinking! I'd kill to be able to read minds right now.

~End Super Hikaru POV!~

No! No! No! No! AND NO! _Come on how close to a confession can you get? _Shut up subconscious you are seriously starting to piss me off! _He really does care about you...maybe Kaoru was right. Are you afraid of your feelings? _I'm not afraid of anything so stop it!

"Hinata..." I shake my head and close my eyes. I feel tears starting to form. Good job subconscious.

"Take the baby, I'm going to go home. I do not feel well." My voice is calm enough. I walk away from him and go to the nurses office where my face is pale enough, she sends me home. Upon getting home I fall into my bed and go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Alright, so first off, welcome to chapter 7. I just want to thank everyone for reading (: I really appreciate it. If you're reading this, then you get a special prize! **passes out freshly baked chocolate chip cookies **Okay, now that's out of the way. _

_Hikari: Hinata wishes for me to ask you to please get on with it._

_Me: Why isn't she here herself?_

_Hikari: She's sick, remember? Geez you call yourself an author._

_Me: Watch it. **Glares**. Anyway, as I was saying, I want you all to know that I will be taking requests for stories about Ouran! Shoot a message my way with your **pulls a gun out of nowhere** patented message shooting gun! It comes with a free nowhere place to store your random nonsense!_

_Hikari: No way! I want one!_

_Me: Patience is a virtue my child. Enjoy the chapter! _

"Hinata, unlock the door." Hikari stands outside of our bedroom door. She sounds a little irritated.

"No!"

"Hinata. Open. The. Door."

"Never!"

"Hinata, I will take away ALL of your pocky. Open. The. Door."

"Yes ma'am" I walk over and unlock it then flop back onto my bed. She walks in and sits at the edge.

"Kaoru told me what happened..." I don't look up at her. My face is in my pillow. She starts messing with my hair and I bat her hand away gently. I hate when people mess with my hair. "Come on...it's good that he doesn't want other guys pawing at you...frankly I don't either. If Takashi knew..."

"Takashi does know. He couldn't say no, because that would by hypocrisy." If it hadn't been quiet she would have had to ask me to repeat because my voice was muffled by the pillow. As it is though, she didn't have to.

"Well...the boys care about you. Not just Mitskuni and Takashi but everyone. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and even Kyouya. Even though Haruhi's a girl, she still cares about you too. Everyone loves you Hinata. Especially me, 'cause i'm your sister. I've got to take care of you. If I don't then who will?"  
"Vic Mignogna" I side-glance at her and she looks really confused. I chuckle slightly and she just looks more confused.

"Who's Vic Mignogna?" I sit up and pull my hair into a pony tail. I wipe my eyes and shake my head.

"A very amazing man." With that I get up and go over to my phone which I'd thrown against the wall. Luckily I didn't kill it. That's what happened to my old phone.

"33 from Hikaru, 172 from you...and 200 from Tamaki...wow." I delete my inbox. There is no way I would go through all of that.

"Oh, I just got a text from Takashi, The twins' fight...wasn't real." Anger flares in her eyes and I see even more how we ARE related.

"I'm going to kill them! I FAKE CRIED FOR KYOUYA JUST TO GET THEM TO MAKE UP AND THEY WEREN'T EVEN REALLY FIGHTING!"

"Calm down sis, everything's gonna be alright. Besides, if we killed them, then who would we mess with?"

"You're right...it is rather fun making them sweat. It really doesn't feel like I ever used to hate them. It feels like since the other day with Hikaru, we've somehow resumed being friends...wait a minute. Takashi texts?"

"Yeah, that's what I was just thinking." I look at my phone and see a text similar to the one Hikari got. Huh...who would have thought.

"Wait...does Mitskuni text!" I hurry up and open a new text message and address it to him and send a super cute message. I wait...and wait...and wait...all of a sudden my phone bursts out into chocolate disco. Wow...I feel like I really don't know those two.

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand. Why did you come home even though you aren't sick?" She pulls me back over to the bed and we sit down facing each other.

"Well...I really do feel sick. I didn't lie about that part. I never play hookie, i'm a little offended that you would accuse me of such things."

"Right, cause you are so above that" She says sarcastically and I make a face at her. "Tell me what made you want to come home along with being sick supposedly." I sigh.

"Hikaru started telling me that he didn't want me to be a hostess because he didn't want boys pawing at me. I...I guess I freaked out."

"Ha! I knew it! You do have feelings for him!" I scowl at her and she looks at me. "You don't? Or you do?"

"I don't know! He is my friend! Is that ever good enough? Gee! You act like I have to fall in love with someone...well what if I love...uh...Kyouya! What will you do then huh?"

"I hope that's not the case...because I would have to respectfully...uh decline your feelings." The Shadow King walks into our room with Tamaki. "Good evening ladies."

"Well, go ahead, come on in." I say dryly. "And what's wrong with me! I'm attractive, and pleasant." Hikari looks at me skeptically. "Most of the time." She nods then.

"Anyway. We came here on official business!" Tamaki steps up in his normal way. I can't help but smile at his child-likeness.

"Yes, what is it?" Hikari picks a stuffed animal up off of the floor and puts it on my bed. I pick it up and hug it to my chest.

"Well, concerning your birthday. We, the Host Club, would like to invite you to spend the evening with us, like going to dinner. Something simple like that." He says it so smoothly.

"I'm busy that day...I'll be uh...sleeping." I don't trust that it's simple. Hikari Gibbs-smacks* me and I rub the back of my head.

"We would love to. Ignore her, she generally doesn't know what she's talking about." She smiles at the two.

"Alright, we'll keep in touch. Oh, and Hinata, it's been requested that I don't allow you to be a hostess" I feel rage burn in my eyes as Kyouya says this.

"Who?" Everyone is quiet and they all stare at me. "Well, I don't think I mumbled. Who has requested that?"

"Honey-senpei. He thinks that it wouldn't be a good environment for you." Tamaki says this softly. "Frankly I don't think it would be very good for you either."

"Then we have to work something else out Kyouya." I feel the desperation leak out slightly and I try to bite it back. "I can't allow this to go on. I mean, it's not good for her."

"Hinata, I think you should just leave it." Takashi stands in the doorway, Mitskuni is on his back. I look up at him.

"It isn't right!" I shout, getting agitated. "Why should she be stuck dressing like a man, constantly being harassed by screaming fan girls."

"Haruhi doesn't mind. She says it herself. She only continues to put up with it so she can pay off her debt."

"Did it ever occur to you to help her?" I feel the emotion in my voice. "I just don't think it's right."

"She doesn't want help...Haruhi is a very independent person. When she was a little girl, her mom died. She soon took over the chores and grocery shopping."

"I...didn't know that." I gulp, not intentionally. "So...is that why she's so adamant about me not helping her with the tea and things?" Tamaki nods solemnly.

"Yes, she heard about you becoming a hostess and got upset with us because we didn't want to tell her why."

"I...I just want to help her." No one would ever help me when I was in trouble...so I don't want anyone to have to deal with that.

"Lets go for a run Hinata" Satoshi walks into the room and puts an arm around me pulling me out of the room.

"Hinata, don't forget that sometimes in life there are things that you have to do on your own." Takashi pats my head before Satoshi leads me away. Once i'm down the hallway I hear people start freaking out slightly.

"I don't want you to worry about a thing. Hinata, I promise I will take care of you at all costs." Satoshi gives me a one armed hug and I wrap my arm around his waist and we walk outside. Somewhere in between there we'd put on running shoes.

"I know. You're one of my favorite people Satoshi, no matter what you're just always...Satoshi. You don't worry about disappointing people..."

"Yeah, that's your major fault. You are always trying to impress people. At what cost though? I know it may seem like I don't pay attention to little stuff like your depressed moods, but they seem to be more frequent lately."

"Sometimes you're way too wise little cousin." I look up at him. He's in his third year of middle school and he's already taller than me. I wish I had that Morinozuka gene. I hate being short. It's always difficult to reach the top shelf.

"Who are you calling little cousin? I'm bigger than you are." I playfully punch him in the arm and take off.

"But i'm faster." He takes off after me at full speed and I push myself to go faster. This is often how we begin our runs. It's good conditioning.

~Super Hikaru POV!~

I see Hinata run past the car, with Mori-senpei's little brother chasing after her. I turn around in my seat.

"Stop the car!" I yell and the driver stops. I hop out. "Hinata!" I take off. Running as fast as I can. "Hinata! Wait! Stop running!" She stops dead, and the younger Morinozuka runs smack into her and they fall over. She starts laughing and pushes him off of her. I get to the pretty fast actually and she looks a little confused.

"What are you doing?" She asks, her voice betrays no emotion. Is she taking apathy lessons from Mori-senpei? She's getting pretty good at it.

"I thought you were running off...and he was chasing after you..." I say in a 'duh' tone. She laughs.

"No, we're going for a run. I heard you screaming and thought maybe someone was trying to kill you." She shrugs. "I guess for the project I would have had to have saved you." I feel my heart flutter. Her breathing returns to normal.

"Oh...well I'm sorry I stopped you. I guess I'll let you go. Kaoru's waiting in the car." She nods and stands up.

"Alright, later." She takes off again. After, I think his name is Satoshi, gives me a hard look for a moment, he runs off after her. Claiming that it was unfair because she had a head start. I watched after them for a while. She stopped and he caught up with her. They started at the same time and she still blew past him. She's almost like the wind.

"Hey Hikaru, get in the car. The boss needs to talk to us." Kaoru calls from the car and I turn around and jog back. Once inside the driver drives us to the front door and we get out and knock on the door. A maid answers and shows us to where everyone is in a living area.

"It's nice of you to join us. Hikaru. Kaoru." Tamaki says in a smug manner. He looks like he's just won the lottery.

"What is it Tono? Our Mom needs us tonight. We can't stay here forever." Kaoru and I say together and he glooms in a corner.

"It's about next Friday." Mori-senpei speaks and I feel my eyes widen. This isn't normal. Honey-senpei takes a bite of cake.

"Yeah it's Hina-chan and Hika-chan's birthday! They're turning sixteen!" I didn't know their birthday was so soon.

"Yes, and we're planning a ball, to honor all that they have done for the club." Kyouya-senpei looks smug. The number of customers has been increasing a great deal since the child development project. I hear a baby crying down the hall. Hikari must be taking care of the babies. She does a lot to try and help Hinata out. She's a really good sister. Not to mention she talks to me about my 'relationship' with Hinata.

"Mori-senpei thinks that you two should be the ones to get them to the school." Tamaki is sitting where he was again.

"Why do you think that she would come with me?" I say glumly before I even realize it. Then I put my foot in my mouth...figuratively. Mori-senpei stands up and goes over to the window. Probably watching his younger brother and cousin run around the estate, having a good time. He smiles sadly.

"She's beginning to trust the club, maybe even more so you Hikaru." He looks directly at me. I see something in his eyes, but I can't place it. "When she lived with her parents in England...it was hard on her. They don't get along very well. Then on top of that, the school she went to was full of people who constantly made fun of her. They would call her fat, so she stopped eating. Hikari, used to tell me how it was like watching her sister waste away...pretty soon she locked herself in her room and wouldn't leave. She didn't go to school. She didn't go to dinner. She didn't do anything at all."

"Soon Uncle Takoji called Takashi's dad and asked if he would send Takashi to talk to her." Honey-senpei sounds somber, which isn't usually like him.

"It took me a month to get her out of that room. When I did though she didn't talk much. Even now she doesn't talk as much as she used to." He looks to be lost in some memories.

"Hina-chan is a troubled person. She finds it hard to believe that we all care about her. So I'm asking you guys to please help us with this. We need to make her have faith again." I look over at the door and Haruhi is standing there. Tamaki must have sent his driver for her.

"I'll do all that I can to make Hinata have faith again Mori-senpei" Haruhi has a determined look on her face. Mori-senpei walks over to her, pats her on the head and walks out the door.

"Thank you, Haruhi" is faintly heard. I look around the room at the somber faces of everyone in the host club. Tamaki, for once not being an idiot. Kyouya, not looking like he's plotting anything. Even Honey-senpei is acting mature. Haruhi has a sad look in her eyes and Kaoru's face is probably mimicking my own. A mask of something like shock and disbelief. Hinata doesn't seem like the kind of girl anyone would pick on. It's just cruel and it lights a fire in my heart. I have to protect this girl...I can't let her lose faith. Even when the world is cruel.

"Well...I guess there's only one thing we can do..." I say simply. Everyone looks at me. "We have to make sure that Hikari and Hinata have the most enjoyable time here from this moment on."

_*Gibbs-smack is from NCIS, pretty much just smacking someone on the back of the head when they least expect it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: I HAVE NOT DIED! DO NOT WORRY!_

_Hinata: Just hush and get on with it._

_Me: Sorry for the long delay, I've not had any inspiration and...I'm learning to write in a new style for a new story I'm going to work on! YAY!_

_Hinata and Hikari: Have fun! _

"Satoshi, tell me what's better than a Friday night without the baby?" We're both sitting on the couch with giant bowls of strawberry ice cream.

"Next Friday, when it'll be your birthday and we'll get cake AND giant bowls of strawberry ice cream."

"Right you are. Man...I figured Hikaru would ask me to keep Rika tonight. I know he had something to do with his mom."

"Tonight is your spa night. I made sure he was aware of that." He pops his knuckles and I sit up from my lounging position.

"You didn't...threaten him did you?" He shakes his head no. "Oh...okay" I let out the breath that had caught in my throat. "Threatening people is wrong and when something is wrong you don't do it. That's just the way things are done."

"Yes elder Hinata." I punch him in the arm lightly. "What do you want for your birthday? I've already interrogated Hikari, but you've been avoiding that topic."

"I want nothing but your love" He shakes his head and glomps me, we wrestle for a bit before I totally lay him out.

"What's wrong?" He asks sitting up. I sit up across from him and sit criss cross applesauce style and look down at my hands.

"Life's complicated." He sits waiting for me to continue. "I have mixed emotions...about the Hitachiin boy."

"What kind of mixed feelings?" Satoshi passes me my ice cream from where I had abandoned it and I stab at it with my spoon.

"Well...a part of me wants to hate him still. I don't even know why. Then another part of me wants to be his friend. Then there is a third part of me who doesn't know if her friendly feelings are more than friendly if you catch my drift."

"So, you like him." I feel my face form into a mask of shock. The thought had crossed my mind quite a bit the past few days.

"I don't know..." I answer honestly. Satoshi has Takashi's knack for looking past how things seem, and catching deeper meanings behind certain words.

"It's okay, you don't have to think about it if you don't want to. I do know that you can't ignore it. That never works because eventually it comes back to bite you." I nod and take a bite of ice cream.

"When did you get so wise?" I look up at him again and he just shrugs. I smile and we go back to watching TV mindlessly.

~Time Skip-Monday, lunch time~

"Hey Haruhi" I sigh moving to sit next to her. I pull out my lunch box and pull my bottled water out next, twisting off the cap and taking a sip before dumping my little lemonade single thingy into it and shaking it up.

"Hi Hinata. How are you doing today?" She asks kindly. I wonder why she's being so nice, we never really talk.

"I'm doing alright thanks, I'm a little stressed about that math test coming up." She takes the lid off of her lunch box and takes out her chop sticks.

"I think you'll do alright. Hikaru tells me your really good at keeping your head during tests...while your sister...has a spaz attack" I smile.

"Yeah, my sister is a spaz." I turn to pick up Rika and frown as I don't see the baby seat...The child development teacher is going to be out for a long time, so the project is over. I sort of miss Rika. Even though she was a baby doll.

"So, I heard about Rika. I'm sorry" Haruhi says between a bite of rice. I smile sadly and nod. Of course Hikaru's already told her all about it.

"Yeah, it's alright though. That's less time Hikaru has to spend with me. So I guess he'll probably be in a better mood." I smile, trying to convince myself that it's not a bad thing. It really isn't. This will give me time to cure myself of my irrational emotions.

"Believe it or not he doesn't really hate you as much as he acted. He's just not good at expressing his feelings."

"Hey Haruhi...do you feel like I take away from you...I mean like when we moved here...did you feel left out in any way?" She laughs.

"Actually no. Since you got here. Hikaru and Kaoru have indulged themselves in harassing you instead of me."

"Glad to be of assistance." I say dryly. Then we both laugh. "Twins looking evil at two 'o' clock." We can't get out of there in time.

"Well well, If it isn't two of our favorite people." They say in unison. I raise my eyebrow at them.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for sexual harassment." I say quite bluntly. "I'm sure Haruhi doesn't appreciate it either."

~Super Hikaru P.O.V.!~

Kaoru and I shrug, linking arms and looking casual. I try to keep my face straight...but it's difficult when Hinata looks that cute...She has a white ribbon in her dark hair today and it leads me to believe that Hikari got a hold of her. Regardless of why, she's looking adorable.

"My eyes are right here Hikaru. I said what do you want? Haruhi and I are trying to enjoy our lunch in peace." Hinata's face holds the tell-tale signs that she's holding back a blush. I smirk at her and her eyes narrow in agitation.

"We just thought we'd see if you two wanted to join us for lunch." I say with a shrug. Kaoru glances at me sideways.

"Yeah, we didn't know if you two were lonely or not. So we thought we'd come and see." He says, the same smirk on his face.

"We're fine." She says defiantly setting her jaw. "I'm still mad at you for faking that stupid fight. You made me feel really bad."

"If it'll get them to leave us alone at a later date, I don't see why we shouldn't let them join us..." Haruhi says, looking almost as agitated as Hinata.

"That's true...it's like my method with Tamaki-senpei. Let him dote and he'll leave you alone for longer amounts of time."

"I don't understand how you can do that...It drives me crazy." Haruhi says with a laugh. I think it's funny how much they agree on.

"Uncle Takoji used to dote on me...so I'm used to it by now." She shrugs. "Anyway, I guess it wouldn't be too bad if we joined you. What do you say Haruhi?"

"Alright." They pack up their lunches and walk with us to the lunch room where the rest of the club is. Mori-senpei exchanges a look with Haruhi for a moment.

"Look Takashi! It's Haru-chan and Hina-chan!" Honey-senpei says running over and hugging Hinata. I wish I could hug her without her potentially killing me. _Oh, sweet victory. I hate to say I told __you so...oh who am I kidding? I love saying I told you so. You like Hinata. _Shut up subconscious. I admit it. I like Hinata...there...I thought it. Hikari gives me a look then nods her head in the direction of the seat beside Hinata. I sit down, and Kaoru sits down on my other side. Moral support is always good.

"Takashi, is it too late for me to join kendo?" The very thought of it horrifies me...small Hinata...against some of those people.

"No, not at all. You could come by today after class." I hide my shock pretty well apparently. "We can go out for ice cream afterward." She smiles, her eyes closing and her face losing all traces of agitation.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." She opens up her lunch again and begins eating. "Hikaru, why are you watching me like a creeper?"

"It's not my fault, you have something on your face." I wipe her chin with a napkin...of course there was nothing there.

"You should have told me. Have I been walking around with that on my face for that long! Ahh!" She has a miniature spaz attack.

"No, you must have gotten it on your face when you took the lid off your bento." Mori-senpei saves me cooly. I sigh in relief.

"So Hina-chan, Hika-chan. Takashi and I have to get to the restaurant early! Do you mind if Hika-kun and Kao-chan pick you up Friday?"

"That's fine by me." Hikari smiles. "What should we wear?" I pretend to be preoccupied with fixing the sleeve of my blazer.

"What about the new dresses that you just received from England?" Mori-senpei offers in his monotone voice. Kaoru and I exchange looks before we stand up.

"We'll see you all later. We have some...business to attend to." We say together before walking off. We hear the questions but we ignore them.

"So, we're going to design their dresses right?" Kaoru asks and I nod, a grin forming on my face. "So...what do you suggest?" We head for the class room and get to work.

~End Super Hikaru POV!~

~Friday~

"What do you mean we have to change! I spent an hour working on making my make up perfect for THIS dress! I think we look just fine!" I shout angrily at the twins. "I agreed to go to dinner, what more do you want from me?" The garment bag is shoved into my arms.

"Our Mom made it especially for you. Would you want to hurt her feelings?" They ask in unison. I sigh and head off to change. I walk into my bedroom and help my sister zip up her new dress. It's really pretty. It is a deep red color that makes her green eyes pop.

"Hinata hurry up! We're going to be later." She says unzipping my current plain black dress and helping me into my own new dress. It's similar to hers, but it has butterflies fluttering down the skirt.

"Wow...this is really pretty." I step into my heels before admiring myself in the mirror. I actually look...pretty. We head downstairs and the boys gape at us, sort of like fish. "Jaws off the ground gentlemen." I take Hikaru's arm. "At least pretend not to stare." We leave the house and get into the limo.

~Unknown Location~

"This better not be a trick." I say, walking carefully. They put blind folds on us. "Just know that I have one-hundred and seventy-two per-determined escapes routes for just about everywhere."

"Yeah right." Hikaru says leading me by my arms. Oddly enough he is being gentle with me. I appreciate that fact...not that I would let him know.

"She really does. I helped plan some of them." Hikari says. She's as blind as I am. I was suspicious as soon as they said the word blind fold. I don't think that a dinner should be kept such a secret.

"I wouldn't doubt it Hikaru...she does seem like that type of person." Kaoru says from my right. I feel my cheeks flush with anger.

"What kind of type would that be Kaoru Hitachiin! Let go of me Hikaru so I can kick your brother's butt!"

"Chill out." Hikaru says, I'm assuming putting himself in between Kaoru and I. He knows very well that even blind I'd be able to get to him. "Step up." He orders, keeping me steady. I hear Kaoru give my sister similar orders.

"Hikaru, where are we going? These heels are really starting to kill my feet. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

"We're almost there, stop complaining." I stomp in where I'm guessing his foot is. "You missed."

"I'll be careful not to next time." I say through my teeth. He chuckles and keeps walking. I sigh impatiently.

"We're almost there." He says, being less rude this time. I fold my arms over my chest and pick up the skirt of my dress to make walking a bit easier.

"That is all you had to say." I hear Hikari and Kaoru laughing quietly. Suddenly we stop. It's dark when the blind fold is gently removed. Two doors open to a dark room. I feel a gentle push at the small of my back, so I walk forward carefully. In the little light there is I find Hikari's hand and we advance slowly together. Suddenly, there's a spotlight on us.

"Happy Birthday!" Low lighting reveals a whole bunch of people below us. We are up on the balcony in on of the many dance halls of Ouran Academy. Hikaru appears on my side and he rushes me down the left stair case. I look over my shoulder to see Kaoru ushering my sister down the right one. My face must look really shocked.

"Was this the plan all along?" I ask holding up my skirt so that I don't trip over it. Hikaru has a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yup, we wanted to surprise you for your birthday. So we put this together. Everyone in the club." We get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kyouya...you too?" He shrugs, and tries to look smug. I put my hands on my hips and smile up at him.

"It is a way to say thank you for all of the business that you've brought in." His tone is so matter of fact.

"You know that you love me Kyouya, don't deny it." I hug him, then I move onto hug the rest of the club.

"Let the festivities begin!" Tamaki says in his noble host voice. I laugh and look around, smiling.

"Would you like to dance?" Some guy that I don't even know walks over to me. Before I can answer, I'm being spun. A hand guides mine to his shoulder and another grabs my hand and the other goes to my waist.

"Smooth." I say honestly impressed. Then I look up to see who it is. "Hikaru?" I ask in shock. How did I not realize it?

"Mori-senpei suggested that I intervene. That guy is a scum bag." He says with a shrug. I fight against a blush successfully.

"I can take care of myself...but thanks." He spins us around and we dance for a while. He seems to be deep in thought.

"No problem..." He shakes his head slightly, as if clearing it. "That dress looks good on you by the way." There's no hope of fighting the blush that comes from the compliment.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Black is a good color on you." I counter. He turns a light shade of pink.

"Thanks...so I saw you talking to Ryuu on Wednesday...what was that about?" I frown. This isn't the first time that this has been brought up. First Hikari, then Kaoru and now him?

"I wish that people would leave me alone about it...I'm allowed to have other friends too." He looks slightly ticked off.

"I thought that you were my friend Hinata." I sigh, almost angrily and fight to keep my composure.

"I am your friend Hikaru. I just wish that you, Kaoru and my sister would stop grilling me about Ryuu, we're just friends."

"We wouldn't grill you if it weren't so suspicious. I mean seriously, what sane man would want to be just friends with you?"

"Just leave me alone about it Hikaru." I stop and a couple bumps into us. "Thanks for the dance." I walk away, wiping at my eyes.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Care to dance?" Tamaki-senpei asks holding out his hand to me. I accept it and he spins me into a dance. "Pretty young ladies shouldn't cry on their birthday." He offers gently. I quickly wipe my eyes, careful of the makeup.

"It's just Hikaru being a jerk. It's nothing new to me Senpei. Don't worry about it." His eye soften in understanding.

"You really like him don't you?" He spins me and we dance for a while. I ponder my answer to his question.

"I might have a particular fancy for the boy..." I say stubbornly. I will not admit that out loud...that I like Hikaru. Satoshi couldn't even get me to say it, and he sat on me and tickled me until I was crying from laughing so hard.

"Why don't you talk to him about it? Yes, I am aware that you two are both terrible with emotions...DADDY SAYS NO!" Tamaki lets go of me and stomps off to save Haruhi from being harassed by the twins. I sigh and head off to one of the many tables sat up around the dance floor.

"Hey." The taller of my cousins sets a crystal glass of punch down in front of me before sitting down facing me.

"Hey Takashi, thanks." I take a drink and sigh, resting my face on my hand. He pats my head, careful of my hair.

"You look beautiful." I bark a laugh and then groan. "What's the matter? You seem upset." I look at him.

"It doesn't matter." I say glumly. "I could be the most beautiful woman in all the world and it still wouldn't matter."

"You know...there is someone here who thinks that...you just need to realize that...and be confident. It's your birthday, you should enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself." I scoff sitting up. He gives me a look. We sit like this for a while. Me puffing out like some kind of bird and Takashi...giving me a skeptical look. "Oh shut up." I sigh resting my head in my hand again. "I just don't want to dance with random guys."

"You don't have to. This night is about you." Takashi stands up and offers me his hand. I accept it and we spin onto the dance floor. Ever since we were old enough to dance. Takashi would always help me with my dancing. His talent always made me push myself to do better. We dance for a while before the weird fan girls start to get antsy.

"Have fun." I say ducking under his arm. "I'm going to see a man about a horse." I wave and walk off in search of Hikaru.

"Hey, Hinata have you seen Hikaru?" Kaoru grabs my elbow. I shake my head, a frown making itself prominent on my face.

"No, that's who I'm looking for too...You look over there. I'll take this side." I take charge. He nods and we go off in search. I go to the outside balcony and see Hikaru with another girl.

"Hikaru...I know that you shouldn't get involved with girls and all...but I just can't stand it anymore. I know you feel it too. The way you always look at me in class...and at the club...I know that you love me too." A pretty blonde girl stands on her toes to kiss him. I turn and run away. I shove through the crowds. I pull my cellphone out from my bra and call my driver.

"I'll be waiting in front of the gates." I say trying to keep my composure. I hang up and replace my phone. I hear shoes clicking against the ground. It sounds like whoever it is will be here any moment. I kick off my heels and break into a run to get to the front gate. I'm thankful to see my limo pulling up. I tear open the door and jump in. I don't look out the window on the way home. When I get home I go to my uncle's office. "I'm going to move back to England with my father."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asks looking slightly shocked. I nod. "Why don't you get some sleep and decide in the morning?"

"I just want to get out of here." I say, my voice trembling. "Tonight." He stands up and walks over to me.

"I wish you would stay, but I can't keep you here." He puts an arm around my shoulders and we start walking. "I'll arrange things...you can get cleaned up." I nod.

"Thank you." I hug him hard before heading upstairs to get into the shower. I ditch the dress in my room and get into my robe. A maid walks in and curtseys to me before starting to pack my things. I thank her quietly before grabbing the clothes I'd picked out and heading to the bathroom. After I shower, all of my things are packed. I write short letters to my sister and cousins before I head downstairs and get into the limo. The drive to the airport is quiet. I get on the plane and leave Japan behind.


End file.
